


Unicorn

by GGAD_Young



Series: Unicorn [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Series: Unicorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565422
Kudos: 16





	1. Uniron 1

Unicorn 1  
“你一定要嫁给那个男人吗，他大了你十六岁。”

弟弟压低了的声音从壁炉边传来，干涩而晦沉。

阿不思轻轻卷起梳妆台上的预言家日报，头版的照片是一群男人的合影。他们在进行着一场冗长的会议，与会者都穿着黑色的正式袍子，上面镶着的银色扣子闪闪发光。人群中，一个男人特别显眼，不仅是因为他居中坐着。那双眼睛，那双银色和蓝色并存的眼睛，隔着清晨还散发着油墨香的报纸，威慑着胆敢直视这双眼睛的人。阿不思将下巴撑在卷起的报纸一端，不再去看自己未来的丈夫。

他看向镜中的自己。这是十二月的某一天，黎明之前。早在昨晚，他就用完了在戈德里克山谷的最后一顿晚餐。今早，抚摸过楼上那间书阁里每一本被翻的烂熟的书籍后，阿不思坐在了梳妆台前。母亲并不打算为他浓妆艳抹，阿不思也很难想象那样。事实上，他们大部分的时间都在给他那打着数不清的小卷的红发上顺滑剂。一个小时前，坎德拉·邓布利多终于放弃了让她的儿子拥有一头光顺亮丽的头发的想法。邓布利多坐在镜子前，注视着这有几分滑稽模样的自己。头发被拢至而后，齐腰的红发披垂下来，绣着玫瑰的蕾丝头纱覆笼着它们。他说不清自己是不是喜欢这样子，他只希望格林德沃先生能喜欢。

他和格林德沃只见过一次，在他八岁的时候，那个时候格林德沃先生已经二十四岁了。

但有的时而，偶尔会有这种感觉——他会觉得他还同格林德沃先生见了一次，但他记不得了。每当他越用劲地想的时候，疼痛就会贯穿脑子，让他不得不停下来。

不管怎么样，他希望格林德沃先生喜欢他，邓布利多想。他是喜欢格林德沃先生的，自第一面起他就喜欢了那个高高瘦瘦，一头金发的德国青年。到霍格沃茨上学后他更是如此。邓布利多崇拜真理，而格林德沃的魔法水平却已是举世公认的无人可敌。他从书中对格林德沃了解的越多，就对格林德沃多一份遐思。他上学的时候格林德沃曾来信，信中曾毫不遮掩地挑明了他允许邓布利多在学生时期谈场恋爱，他会毫不干涉，毫不干涉。可邓布利多没有，他也通过一些渠道知道格林德沃先生身边从来没有出现过一些莺莺燕燕。多幸运，他们可以一直保持处子之身，只为等一个人成年的时候相遇。

主啊，让他喜欢我吧，既然我们注定相遇。

邓布利多低头祈祷着，他握紧的拳头在微寒的空气中轻轻颤着。

“我成年了，当然要嫁给他，这是我们父母定下的婚约，不是吗？”他天真地，如欢乐地吟着梦中的歌谣般眨着眼睛，对弟弟说。

人们注意到新娘仅仅刚成年。

少年由母亲牵着，从黑色的马车走出，雪白的足尖踏上铺满了玫瑰花瓣的鹅卵石路。这一路走得并不轻松，圆润且冰凉的鹅卵石在花瓣下抵着他的足。头披着缀满珍珠的白纱，身穿着绣满玫瑰的月牙白裳裙，母亲为纺成这件嫁裳熬红了眼睛。太阳从海的尽头升起的时候，初晨的霞光刺破了云霭。藻蓝色的大海霎时一片金色，波涛滚滚，像翻着刚融化的黄金。不久，海面归于玫瑰般的柔旎之色。

第一缕阳光临幸新娘的头颅时，格林德沃看见了他蓝色的眼睛。

几年前，格林德沃想起，他第一次见到，或者说去见邓布利多的时候，他也是这样被母亲牵过来的。妇人将男孩从积木游戏里抱起，慢慢地走下了塔楼。男孩八岁，套在肥大的宽荷叶边睡衣里，小拳头揉着眼皮，趴在母亲的怀里，对他面前的这位陌生人表现出了并不逾矩的好奇。

新娘伸出的手放上格林德沃摊开的掌心的时候，海边聚着的人们集集爆出一声欢呼。他们注意到这是一场年龄不大相称的婚礼，但彼此仍争相为新娘送上祝福。祝福他那蓝玛瑙一样澄灵的眼睛，祝福他那似六月里的石榴花一样的红发，祝福他将嫁给大他十六岁的主。


	2. Unicorn 2

不管后来的日子有多么晦暗和沉闷，邓布利多始终无法否认，一八九九年十二月的那一天，永远有着他生命里最为炽热的色彩。他们在海边举行了仪式，在两方家族的见证下，互相立下誓约。

“我会尽我所能教导你认识我所认识的一切，并永远原谅你的过失。我会爱惜你和你所奉出的。我会以一个合格的姿态爱你，阿不思。”

格林德沃立誓的时候，阿不思竟然有些想笑出来。这听上去很像布莱克校长在开学宴席上的发言，而不是对一个妻子说的话。阿不思悲哀地发现他似乎被当成一个小孩子对待了。可我需要的不是一个父亲，阿不思转而闷闷不乐地想。

担任婚礼的司仪是格林德沃的一个远房姨婆，伊梅尔·格林德沃。她有些岁数了，凹陷的两颊贴着腮骨，活像一副骨架。不过她金色边框镜架后的那双眼睛却显得炯炯有神，分外增添光彩。老人咳嗽了几声，投去一个眼神以作善意的提醒。

“我——”阿不思酌思着，之前他的母亲教过他一些这个场合该说的漂亮话，但他又突然不想那么说了。他不想在自己的结婚仪式上和格林德沃先生一起背书。

“我会爱你。”男孩简短而真诚地说。阿不思双手环着格林德沃的脖子，踮脚送上了一个吻。

下一秒他就后悔了。他用刚刚着地的脚跟都能感觉到格林德沃的僵硬，还有环着他们的一片鸦雀无声。

格林德沃到现在都记得，新婚之夜他站在紧闭的门外，揉着眉骨等阿不思开门的样子。家养小精灵吉吉听他的吩咐，一个幻影移形进去，一个幻影显形出来后，小精灵恭敬地向他传达了阿不思的意思——夫人不想见格林德沃主人。

这个小他十六岁的英国男孩在第一天就给他出了个难题，在格林德沃还没有弄清楚是哪个环节点出错的时候就把他拒之门外了。

“那你告诉他，三分钟之内，再不开门，我就回书房了。那里舒服得多，也愿意接纳我——”格林德沃索性不再坚持，于他而言，现在邓布利多的确不能引起他多大的兴趣。他见过很多红发蓝眼的男孩，不过都一样的是个稻草娃娃，而邓布利多与他们的区别或许只是与他有个婚约罢了。他不想把时间浪费在安抚与伴侣的矛盾上，也希望邓布利多知道这一点。不过，抱着最后一丝希望，他微微扬高了声音。

果不其然，他的话刚说完，卧室的门就轰然打开，外开的门几乎推到格林德沃的脸上。格林德沃沉着脸用手推开门边，看向自己的妻子。

不可否认，即便用最挑剔的眼光来看邓布利多，这个男孩的相貌也是无与伦比的。他已经卸去了白天穿戴的一套，只穿了一件阔大的褶边白裙，像套了件麻袋。他的头发比白天的时候更乱了，似乎之前抹的本就不大管用的顺滑药剂完全失去了作用。而且从他头顶那一团头发的凌乱程度来看，他似乎是生生将头纱扯下的。他看出了邓布利多刻意的不修边幅。按照规矩，新娘应该仪态庄重地坐在床上，一直到她的丈夫回房间。

“进来吧。”他咕哝了一句不太标准的德文，然后径直走回了床上。

“在这里你可以说英语，伊梅尔姨婆和我都能听得懂。”他们坐到床上的时候，格林德沃说。

“噢。”邓布利多撇了撇头。他还没有躺下——幸好是这样，不然格林德沃可能直接打个晚安的招呼就回书房了。男孩坐在床头，双腿曲起，下巴轻轻地抵在隆起的膝盖上。他的红发一直披垂到身后，像从山顶喷发涌出的火浆。即便在夜色里，那头发的颜色也如此显目。

“为什么生气？”格林德沃坐得离邓布利多近了一点，开始玩起男孩的头发，手指穿过又盘上。

邓布利多鼓起腮帮子，吐了一口气。

“你回来的太晚了。”

这不能完全说是格林德沃的错，也不能完全说不是。格林德沃承认他乘着应酬的功夫多逗留了一会儿，但那也是巫师们聚会的旧俗。

“以后不会这样了。”格林德沃凑近那堆红发，轻轻地嗅了嗅。今天是他们的结婚日，他不想把气氛搞得太糟。邓布利多的这些毛病他可以以后慢慢地教他改掉。他离得很近，邓布利多轻巧地从他要箍起的怀里挣脱了。

“我还没有原谅你呢。”男孩撅着嘴说。

“还有什么？”

“我今天亲你的时候，你没有亲我！”

他真是坏透了，也很精明，格林德沃想。男孩懂得将自己的错误怪罪到年长者的身上，虽然幼稚，却有效。格林德沃决定以后不向邓布利多追究他今天在立誓仪式上失仪的事情。他拢上男孩的肩，与他唇齿相接。同这个吻比起，邓布利多白天那个吻简直如同蜻蜓点水般。格林德沃舔过邓布利多牙床上的每一颗皓齿，又和那瑟缩着的粉嫩舌尖挑逗着。邓布利多勉强支起力气推开格林德沃的时候，他的睡袍带子已经完全被对方解开了。他的后背大敞着，两侧腰窝已经有了些掐弄的痕迹。格林德沃将他吃的太快了。

“我还没有原谅你呢。”邓布利多故意挤出一个恶狠狠的表情，眼睛瞪着格林德沃。

晚了，格林德沃已经懒地跟邓布利多再去争辩什么了。他拽下邓布利多本就已经松垮不成形的睡袍，看都不看一眼就扔到了地上。邓布利多躺在床上，头枕着丰满的鹅绒枕头，他用双手捂上了眼睛，半是期待半是害怕。而格林德沃却许久没有动作，十二月的寒冷将沉浸在欲望之下的理智唤回了些，他睁开眼睛，疑惑地看向格林德沃。对方似乎是一副若有所思的模样。

“你的身体长大了。”他突然说。

邓布利多被他弄得迷迷糊糊。

“你不是第一次看见——看见我没有穿衣服的样子吗？”他迟疑着说出了后半句话，双颊渐渐浮上粉色。

格林德沃没有立刻回答，他的手贴着脚踝一路顺着腿侧滑到了大腿根处，在那里狠狠地掐了一下，雪白的腿根很快被掐出了红印。阿不思猛地将腿合上了，同时又夹到格林德沃厚实的掌心。双腿无法并拢的感觉让他有些羞耻，他的脑子嗡声一片，以至于连格林德沃的下句话都没有听清。

“这里还是一样的紧。”

我还没有原谅他呢。

当邓布利多被格林德沃操地天翻地覆，被勒令以趴跪的姿势手肘撑在床头时，他迷迷糊糊地想。格林德沃似乎对他独角兽血统的特殊身体构造很是熟悉，他甚至没有问他该操哪个穴口，就挤开了他的女穴。特殊的血统让他的身体十分适合交欢，特别是和男人。当格林德沃的家伙在他身体里横冲直撞时，除了起先有轻微的不适，他全程都在享受那种飘飘欲仙的感觉。不过他也会偶尔装作哼哼几句疼痛的呻吟——他不想把自己表现地太像一个婊子。不过格林德沃有没有看出来他就不知道了。

不过，格林德沃顶开那处软肉后邓布利多还是害怕地向前逃了逃。天哪，他可不想那么早就怀孕，有独角兽血统的男人生孩子是很疼的。不过这根本没有用，格林德沃很快将他拖了回来，毫不留情地将滚烫的白浊留在了他的子宫里。

“你真的能生？”

格林德沃又在掌掴他的屁股。火辣辣的疼痛从被操地发麻的臀瓣上传来，邓布利多忍不住夹紧了甬道，他明显地感觉到格林德沃在他体内的那玩意儿又粗壮了许多。该死的，他这个年龄的人怎么还有这么多力气？

“我——我能。”邓布利多一边承着格林德沃的顶撞一边颤巍巍地开口。

三秒，是似乎有了三秒的迟疑。在格林德沃沉顿的空当，邓布利多几乎以为他就要这么放过自己了，但没有。身体又被拖了回去，两片饱满圆润的臀瓣结结实实地撞在了格林德沃的耻骨上。这回进地太深了，邓布利多忍不住发出了一声真的哀嚎。

“那就多生几个。”要失去意识之前，格林德沃将他捞到怀中，贴着他的耳朵说。


	3. Unicorn 3

忒修斯·斯卡曼德难以置信地揉了揉眼睛，再三望向那个角落。那个裹着围巾，白色绒帽拉到耳梢的男孩，他的蓝色眼睛实在是太像阿不思·邓布利多了。

他们对视了一会儿，那双机敏的眼睛朝他眨了眨。这熟悉的狡黠又和润的注视，忒修斯几乎可以确认这就是他的学长了。知道霍格沃茨有史以来最优秀毕业生的归处的人不多，而世代居住在戈德里克山谷的斯卡曼德家族恰好知晓。忒修斯不否认，这是他听到的最叫人哀恸的结果了。纽特最喜欢的哥哥，他最尊敬的学长，就这么嫁给了一个大他十六岁的男人。

忒修斯神色复杂地望向隔着两个人坐着的格林德沃，他还在听着希斯莱部长的长篇大论。很难说格林德沃究竟有没有听进去，他总是同一个姿势，手肘撑在桌上，下巴颏压在手背上，每一次会议的开始和结束都是这样。一想到这个，忒修斯就不得不同情希斯莱·克林部长，明眼人都能看出来，这个被格林德沃家族操纵的傀儡德国部长已经名存实亡。

“关于最近与英国魔法部的协议，将重刑犯移交阿兹卡班监狱的注意事项，目前暂定人员为：贝瓦洛蒂·莱斯特莱奇，阿拉克·克拉布——”希斯莱慢慢地念出了那长长名单的开头部分，然后小心翼翼地看了一眼格林德沃，显然，他没能看出格林德沃的表情有什么变化，所以他继续念下去。

忒修斯也偷瞥了一眼格林德沃，对方似乎没有察觉到他的妻子此刻就在门外，而阿不思那副打扮不像是格林德沃知道他会来的样子。忒修斯决定出去问问。这场会议已经注定不会起什么波澜，唯一要担心的不过是美国魔法部的阻拦，而他们的安全部部长似乎迟到了。

他低身向英国魔法部法律执行司司长打了个招呼，便溜之大吉了。临走前，他还不忘把微开的门缝合上。

“谢天谢地，你终于出来了，忒修斯。”阿不思一脸感激地看向他，“我已经在这里站了两个多小时了。”

面对阿不思的时候，忒修斯有些窘迫。说到底，还是他的弟弟与阿不思更亲近些。在霍格沃茨的时候，他跟阿不思也最多交流些学术问题。可这次他不觉得与学术有关。忒修斯挠了挠后脑勺的短发，微微偏过头。他表示为难的时候和他弟弟很像。

“您是在等格林德沃先生吗，会议马上就要结束了。”他斟酌着用词，“或者我可以带您先去他的办公室。”

“谢谢。”阿不思感激地点了点头，他又将围巾裹得紧了一点，“我努力解释过了，可询问处的那个女巫就是不肯告诉我格林德沃的办公室在哪里。我只好问你的消息，这就容易打听多了——对不起，忒修斯——你知道我不是那个意思。对了，这好冷，但好像只有我一个人觉得冷。”说完他又颤了颤双肩。

忒修斯决定不告诉邓布利多格林德沃此刻与他们就隔着一扇门。

“德国魔法部的特殊防御体制，非魔法部官员且没有通行证件的话会觉得越来越冷。”忒修斯简短得解释道，“但格林德沃先生的办公室应该暖和些，这里，我带您去。”

将邓布利多安置在格林德沃的办公室后，忒修斯没有立即离开，他在门厅踱着步，思虑着自己的处境。他该不该告诉格林德沃阿不思来了？忒修斯还不清楚邓布利多和格林德沃关系的冷热程度。他不像他的弟弟，纽特·斯卡曼德不光年纪小，心智也十分稚嫩。这并不是说他不聪明，他的弟弟实在是太喜欢邓布利多了，以至于会忘记自己的外人的身份。忒修斯则不同，他会永远与家人以外的人保持一个合理而理性的距离，以保全自身，也保全他人。

一九零零年一月，他就职的第二个月，当十七岁的忒修斯在德国魔法部的一条走廊里来回踱步时，他的思虑以听到一阵熟悉的脚步声结束。格林德沃上楼来了，身后似乎只跟着一两个贴身的，但也足够多了。忒修斯不想跟外国的巫师发生过多接触，尤其是格林德沃家族的。他闪身躲进了一条侧廊里。

眼角的余光中，他瞥见格林德沃旋开了门把手。门开的一刻他的身体有些僵硬，不过只是刹那。很快，他跟身后的人示意了一个眼神，然后一个人走了进去，把门带上了。门外是德国魔法部部长希斯莱和另一个他不认识的漂亮女巫，眼睛翠绿，身量纤长，似乎是个法国人。

屋子里发生了一些争吵，外面的三个人——包括他——都听到了。忒修斯背靠着墙轻叹了一口气，他似乎又做错了一件事情。希斯莱有些尴尬地搓着手，夹着文件的手臂僵硬极了。一旁的女巫则显得兴味阑珊，她环着手臂，百无聊赖地等着。

没有很久——但屋外的每个人都感觉过了一个世纪，吵闹声停止了。然后门开了，力道之大彷佛是被人从里面撞开的。阿不思·邓布利多从里面跑了出来，眼泪还倔强地锁在红着的眼眶里。

忒修斯仰过头，看向灯线暗沉的黑色镶银边天花板，悄声叹了一口气。

“他其实挺可爱的。”

希斯莱走后，忒修斯刚刚看见过的那个法国女巫对格林德沃说，英语流利极了。

“太粘人了，文达。”格林德沃皱眉道，他翻过希斯莱送来的名单，部长刚刚在会议上还没念完的那份，开始用细尖钢笔圈圈点点，“我不过十天没有回去，就跨过半个德国来魔法部找人。”

文达弯下腰，一只手平静地搭在格林德沃摊开的纸质名单上。

“他没有进入魔法部的飞路网通行证吧。”女巫的语气依旧平静，“穿越半个德国，夜骐马车吗，外面下着雪呢，格林德沃先生。”

格林德沃划名单的那只手一僵，尖细的笔头刺破了稿纸。

邓布利多没有回去，尽管他刚刚被格林德沃勒令回去。他生气极了，一直在办公室里朝他的丈夫大喊大叫，直到筋疲力尽，承认格林德沃就是一块死木头为止。我不会就这么回去的，邓布利多怨恨地想。他本想找个人最多的大厅中心坐下来哭，然后引来整个魔法部的人，把格林德沃的脸丢得一干二净。可最终他还是把这个疯狂的念头甩出了脑海，因为剩下的最后一丝理智告诉他他自己的脸会先被丢得一干二净。

他最后找了个隐蔽的小角落蹲了下来。仔细观察四周没有人经过后，他终于安下心，鼻子一酸，所有隐忍的眼泪都滑过脸颊。他还是没有大声哭，哭声是闹给会聆听的人听的。邓布利多抽着鼻子，啜泣着。他知道自己现在很丑，因为他的头发全都披散下来了，一张小脸扭曲地不成形，还沾满了未干涸和将要干涸的鼻涕和眼泪。他拽下被泪水沾湿后有些刺人的羊绒围巾，拿下来擤了擤鼻涕，然后扔到了角落里。那条围巾是格林德沃的。

“你知道格林德沃顾问的办公室在哪里吗？”一个兴味盎然的的声音说。

有人来了，但他没有发现。邓布利多难过地用袖子擦了擦脸，抬起头去看那个男巫。这个人他不认识，年纪和格林德沃差不多，似乎是个美国人。

男人极尽温和地朝他笑了笑，然后伸手递出一条白净的方格手帕。

“谢谢。”邓布利多嗫嚅着说，他拿着手帕擦了擦脸。

“你怎么了？”男人依旧笑着，琥珀色的眼睛投着让人安心的神色。他微微俯下身，右手拇指撇过阿不思的眼角，揩去了那里残留着的一滴眼泪。

阿不思沉顿了一会儿，说：“我被格林德沃打了。”

男人还未及继续说些什么，走廊尽头就传来了一声带着愠怒的低吼。

“阿不思！”

盖勒特·格林德沃站在离他们不到十米的地方，怒气冲冲望着自己新娶的小妻子与他的政敌，美国魔法国会安全部部长，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯调情。


	4. Unicorn 4

“我还没有原谅你呢。”

阿不思嗫嚅道，眉头不甘心地蹙紧了，同时又与低头的格林德沃交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。他斜躺在格林德沃怀里，舒舒服服地靠着，也舒舒服服地哭着。格林德沃用右手签署着一份份文件，左手环着邓布利多，半是安抚，半是拦着男孩不让他发脾气撕掉那些办公文件。

“以后不许跟格雷夫斯讲话。”格林德沃说出了与邓布利多回到办公室后的第一句话。

邓布利多鼓起了两腮。

“也不许对我做鬼脸。”格林德沃的语气放缓了一些，他刮了一下邓布利多的鼻子，继续翻看桌上剩下的那一堆文件。

一双手臂环了上来，邓布利多贴地很近，近到他可以感受到男孩温润的吐息，热气喷吐在他的脖子上。格林德沃很不习惯将自己最脆弱的地方暴露在别人的面前，但邓布利多——格林德沃神色复杂地搂住了男孩的腰，手指隔着衣料顺着脊背慢慢摩挲着。邓布利多的这里将来会有一个他的孩子，这是男孩与其他人不同的地方。

他又和男孩交换了一个仔细的，绵长的吻。

“那我以后要是再想你了怎么办呢。”男孩小声说。

“我会多回去的。”格林德沃匆匆承诺道，“这不是你该来的地方，阿不思。”

“我可以帮你。”像是终于逮到了一个久违的机会，邓布利多急切地开口了，“我从霍格沃茨毕业了，我成年了。我可以站在你身边。”

格林德沃的脑子出现了一片空白。帮他？站在他身边？他看向坐在他膝头的少年，红发与蓝眼，像精灵一样美丽，彷佛一朵沾着露水的红玫瑰。但站在他身边？未及思索，格林德沃就否定了这个天真邪妄的想法。阿不思不过刚成年，刚毕业，他要做的只是呆在格林德沃城堡里，与丈夫相欢，并为格林德沃家族诞下后代。就像千百年来嫁入格林德沃家族的独角兽新娘一样。

就像他的母亲一样。

“不，你只需要站在我的身后。”格林德沃说。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯并没有留下来用晚餐。得知格林德沃已经签署了将大部分重刑犯移送阿兹卡班监狱的文件后，这个美国魔法国会的安全部长只是一笑了之，便带着他的一伙人回去了。

邓布利多并没有为格雷夫斯的提前离去感到惋惜，说到底他们也只是一对陌生人，他只是想把格雷夫斯先生的手帕还回去。但那并不打紧，尤其是手帕被格林德沃扔进垃圾桶后。而且，他在晚餐时间遇见了更高兴见到的人。

格丝尔达·玛奇班教授一见到邓布利多，原本严肃地抿紧的双唇立刻裂开一个温暖的笑容。她四十岁出头，是个精明能干的女巫，也是阿不思N.E.W.Ts魔咒考试的主考官。

“没想到会在这里见到你，阿不思。你在魔法部工作吗，让我猜猜，凭你的能力……傲罗办公室还是法律执行司？”

邓布利多笑着的面容有些僵硬。这时候，与另一帮交谈结束的格林德沃走了过来，身后跟着德国魔法部部长。格林德沃牵住了邓布利多的手。

“您好，玛奇班教授。”格林德沃很是自然地寒暄道，“这是我的妻子，阿不思·格林德沃。”

玛奇班教授愣在原地，僵硬的脑袋彷佛刚刚被巨怪的木棍狠劈了一下。似乎对她而言，世界上的职业没有比成为一个格林德沃的妻子更糟糕的了。

“我——难以想象，”女巫说得吞吞吐吐，十分艰难，“阿不思，你是那么优秀——我没有夸夸其谈，我监考了那么多场N.E.W.Ts，只有你用魔杖做出了我以前从来没见过的事。”

“我现在很开心，玛奇班教授。”邓布利多平静地说，他的蓝色眼睛里浮现着淡淡的笑意。

将阿不思送上夜骐马车的时候，男孩半个身子露在外面，有些犹豫地望向他。

“你真的不和我一起回去吗？”他小声地问。

“跟阿兹卡班的摄魂怪的交接工作还有一些后续，这些事情只有我能办。”格林德沃亲了亲男孩的额头。

阿不思从马车里钻了出来，搂上格林德沃的肩头又亲了他一下。“这个吻能让你面对摄魂怪的时候想起我，这样你就会快乐很多。”他的眼睛闪着若熠熠零落于极地冰洋的星光。

夜骐张开巨大的骨翼，腾空而起，飞进夜空中呼啸的风里。格林德沃注视着载有阿不思的马车愈飞愈远。他突然生出了一种怪异的感觉，彷佛这不是夜骐在飞，而是阿不思长了一对翅膀，慢慢地飞离了他。


	5. Unicorn 5

四月，德国从风雪中走出，浸沐着初春的草木松香味儿。冬日里挤挤攘攘的魔法部似乎伴着天气的转好清闲了下来。大厅里只有几个例行公事的男巫闲坐着，喝咖啡，看些乏味可陈的报纸。难得愉快的日子，格林德沃的心情却与天气相反。

他坐在桌后的椅子上，文件摊开着，还握在手上的羽毛笔昭示着这是一场工作突然被打断的对话。他没有讲话，也没有泡茶。屋子和里面的两个人都彷佛是静止的，除了窗外的风。

格林德沃的父亲坐在平常来客坐着的那张椅子上，他拄着的鹰头拐杖靠着椅背。

“我认为，让艾琳负责阿不思的教引工作，是一个再正确不过的选择。这几个月我都看在眼里，你过于宠溺他了，这不会有利于格林德沃家主母的培养的。阿不思太，甚至比起他的年纪，他也显得，有些不合规矩。”

格林德沃没有说话，拒绝的词汇在他的舌尖下沸腾着。他对于父亲的干涉一向是嗤之以鼻。更何况是对自己的婚姻的干涉。

老格林德沃看出了儿子的厌恶，但他们父子的感情交流一向如此，无用而直入。他决定直接亮出最后一张底牌。

“你还不明白吗，难道要等阿不思八个月后生下流着格林德沃血统的孩子，被人讥笑是一个毫无主母风范，举止礼仪不和规矩的独角兽新娘吗？”他抓过鹰头拐杖，狠敲了地面两下以示警戒。

而格林德沃的反应有些出乎他意料。他的儿子没有立刻反讥，也没有愤怒，甚至没有不屑。相反，他的眼神里充满了……惊愕？

“他怀孕了？”

“恭喜你，这孩子的心跳很健康，也很有活力。”约翰医生笑着拿下了听诊器。那跟麻瓜们用的金属制的不一样，是一对真的耳朵，不过是植物做成的。治疗师们也叫它们“魔耳咕咕”。

阿不思躺在窗前的小长椅上，薄而松软的被子一直盖到腹部。那里还很平坦，但已经在孕育一个生命了。他好奇地用手摸着腹部，感受着另一个生命。

“恕我多言了，你为什么不告诉格林德沃先生呢，先生知道后会很高兴的。我还记得奥黛拉夫人怀上盖勒特少爷的时候，那可真是……城堡里为数不多的金子般的日子啊。”约翰医生说着陷入了沉思，他框型镜片后的眼睛望向远处，神色渺茫而旷远，显出沉溺在回忆的样子。很快他意识到了或许有些不妥，他打断了话头，不再提那些旧事。

冥冥中，约翰医生的话微微刺痛了阿不思，尽管老人是无意的。

他低下头。

“我怕打扰到他，盖勒特总是很忙。”阿不思轻轻绞着雪白的床单，“他下次回来我会告诉他的。”

“半个月前盖勒特回来的时候您就应该告诉他了。”老人收拾着医药箱说，他整理好药品和器械，并将最后一个褡裢扣上后，走到了阿不思身边。

“告诉盖勒特少爷吧，这是你们的第一个孩子，这份幸福是最为弥足珍贵的，相信我。我从小看着盖勒特少爷长大，我知道他是一个怎样的人。您尽管去爱他，去相信他，您不会后悔的。”老人调皮地向阿不思眨了眨眼睛。

门突然被撞开，一个不到半人高的小小的，灰不溜秋的身影窜了进来。家养小精灵吉吉竖着它那双窜着白毛的耳朵跳到了邓布利多脚边。

“主人回来了！”他尖叫着宣布，然后就被突然掀起的白色被子整个盖住。等家养小精灵终于费尽力气从那庞大的毯子钻出时，屋里只剩下了它和那位老医生。家养小精灵显然有些生气，他跺着脚，不满地发出哼哼的声音。

约翰医生对此再了解不过了，他放下已经背着的医疗箱，坐下来看着吉吉，笑着开口了：“你还想要说什么呢，说吧。”

走廊，楼梯，走廊，走廊，邓布利多赤着脚跑过城堡的每一处，当他意识到自己没有穿鞋的时候已经跑出很远了，他舍不得把时间用在回头拿鞋上。他还穿着睡衣，一件外套也没有披上，如火般的红发披在身后，像枫林一样随风鼓动。

他就这样扑进了格林德沃的怀里。

格林德沃没有任何理由发泄自己被隐瞒的怒火了。他忙着轻拍着邓布利的后背，并且迎接着小妻子许许多多个沾着泪水的吻。当他找了张软沙发坐下，让邓布利多坐在他的膝头时，男孩还在吻他。

“你为什么才回来。”他环着格林德沃的脖子不肯松手。

格林德沃撇去男孩面颊上的泪水，将那软乎乎的额头亲了又亲，邓布利多这才安静下来，脑袋贴在格林德沃身上。

“为什么不告诉我？”格林德沃反问道，但语气缓和很多，他轻轻拉着男孩的手，揉捏着邓布利多细嫩的掌心。

“是你不让我去魔法部，也不让我写信。”

格林德沃想起了那些堆积在他的办公桌上，像小山一样的信封，和另一堆像小山一样的猫头鹰粪便。

“对不起。”格林德沃首先道歉。

虽然这听上去没什么诚意，也没有任何实际上的意义，但这让邓布利多的心情很好，他仰起头，想去咬格林德沃的下巴。然后他瞥见了站在格林德沃身后的女巫。

“她从刚才——一直站在这里？”邓布利多僵硬地扭过脖子盯着那个女人看。

“您好，格林德沃夫人。”女人优雅地向邓布利多施了一个礼，她摘下帽子，如墨般的黑发盘在头上。她的黑眼睛迷人极了，很像邓布利多在戈德里克山谷养过的一只猫，喜欢盘死麻雀的那只。

“以后我负责您孕期的教引工作。”女人柔声补充道，“来帮您修正一些，像今天这样稍稍不合规范的……行为。”

邓布利多别过头，不满地撇着嘴。他狠狠地掐了一下格林德沃的腰，因为他刚才一直在偷笑。


	6. Unicorn 6

邓布利多是被格林德沃打起横抱着一路走到卧室的，就像新婚那日，他被格林德沃从母亲的手中接过，以古老的巫师礼仪，一路被抱到成婚的低地的时候。那时候他羞怯极了，又不敢仰头看格林德沃，只敢去闻爱人的脖颈，偷偷地。

被格林德沃护着脖子轻轻放到松软的鹅绒垫上时，他看到了对方眼中毫不遮掩的赤裸裸的眼神。这个眼神他再熟悉不过了。刚嫁到格林德沃城堡的两个月，他每个夜晚都在学习这件事。

“你——你用过晚餐了吗，我去帮你准备——”邓布利多突然无措地说，他们离得太近了，他怕那件事会伤到孩子。

格林德沃看出了他的忧虑。

“没事。”他亲上邓布利多正颤着的脖子，他的小妻子立刻温顺地将手臂环上他的脖子。格林德沃顺着阿不思曲起的腿弯摸到了男孩的脚踝。他双手包裹着那对刚刚因跑过大半个城堡而冻的有些红的脚，揉搓了起来。

“要记得穿上羊毛袜再跑。”格林德沃稍稍施力一扯，便将男孩的睡裤连同白色棉内裤一起扯下来了。他俯下身观察邓布利多暴露在空气中的私处，男性和女性器官的完美结合，没有丝毫的突兀，那透着粉嫩颜色的两瓣花朵正严密地合着。男孩的下体还有半个月前他掌掴后的印记。这是些上层人圈内交流的癖好，他事先问过邓布利多的意见，男孩只是犹豫地说可以试试。开始他也是这么想的，但当他看到邓布利多被掌掴地青一块紫一块地屁股不断流出大量稀白的淫水，男孩还忍着快意哭着想要逃离的时候，他没有施以怜悯。

注意到格林德沃在看什么后，阿不思稍稍往床头退了些。

“别，别打那里。”他低着头，闪躲着说。

格林德沃笑了笑，他用手指撩开那对肥厚的阴唇，沿着里面上下划蹭着，邓布利多几乎立刻叫了出来。他仰躺下去，绷直的脚背轻轻摩挲着格林德沃的脚踝，全身的血液都在沸腾。感受到阴蒂被格林德沃恶意地拉扯后，他流出了夹杂快感和痛苦的眼泪。

“别碰，别碰哪里。”阿不思求饶道。

“可你明明就很舒服。”格林德沃说着又扯了一下，几乎是同时，阿不思茎尖喷出的液体浇湿了他半个手背。

“你快进来……”他有些委屈，喘音里染着哭腔。

“阿不思，你忘了吗，你有孩子了，我们不能这样。”格林德沃又笑了笑，他将毛毯子拿了过来，盖住他和阿不思，自己藏进了毯子里。雪白的毯子外面只有一个火红的脑袋，阿不思的头发和脸都是红的，一个是红的，一个是红了。出于一些年龄上的羞耻心，阿不思更偏向于在交欢的时候盖上被子，而格林德沃显然是乐于利用他这一点。

男孩头露在外面，眼睛盯着天花板，两颊带有像被烫着了的红色。毯子随着男人的动作一起一伏着，像大海的波纹。感受到敏感的女穴被一个温热的，探头探脑的小东西开索后，邓布利多终于忍不住，双腿夹住了正在舔着他的丈夫的头。

然后他被大海拖着沉入深水之中。

这个无比旖旎的夜晚过后，邓布利多拥有了一个难得的安眠。独角兽的血统让怀孕的他很依赖丈夫的抚爱，但他没有告诉格林德沃。那场千里迢迢的追寻过后，这是他唯一的，也是最后的尊严了。邓布利多无数次警告自己不能求格林德沃留下来，，他不想又被当成永远长不大，永远依赖盖勒特的小孩子。

他睡得很香，也很沉，醒来的时候太阳已经高过山头了。盖勒特不在，可能是去盥洗间了，也可能……去魔法部了。他悄悄下了床，圾上一双蓝色兔耳朵棉拖，蹑手蹑脚地走到盥洗室旁，轻轻扒开一条门缝朝里望着。

没有人。

阿不思发出了一声自己都没有察觉的低叹，他垂着头，失落地推门走了出去。

如他所料，格林德沃也不在餐厅。圆顶客厅里只有那个他昨天见过的黑头发女人。

“您——您好。”他打着哈欠向女人说。

“中午好，夫人。”女人站了起来，向阿不思鞠躬道，“艾琳，艾琳·普林斯，这是我的名字。”

阿不思站在原地，有些僵硬地看着这个过分有礼的女人。他端详了片刻，决定还是谨慎些开口。

“中午好，普林斯小姐。”

艾琳朝他露出一个微笑。

“很好，夫人。”她轻声说，“现在让我们来进行我们的教引工作。”

她走到阿不思面前，抽出魔杖。

“领带松了，夫人，这不是这样系的。不，不，盎格鲁撒克逊人的那一套在我们这里并不是很受欢迎。第二颗扣子没有扣上，夫人。”

阿不思一脸惊愕地看向艾琳，任由这个女人拿着魔杖在自己的衣物上指指点点着。被随意打起的领带，忘了扣上的扣子，没有翻好的衣领，甚至是有些皱的衣角，都在女人的魔杖下被收拾地整整齐齐。

“这样好多了。”女人又向阿不思露出一个甜腻的微笑，她环抱着双臂，满意地欣赏着被打理一新的阿不思。

阿不思的手不自觉地摸上被扣地有些紧的第一颗扣子，却又在艾琳审视般的目光下放下了手。

“这就是我们的教学过程，夫人。”她愉快地向阿不思解释道，“您犯的每一个错误我都会指出并纠正，而相应的，也会有惩罚。是的，夫人，惩罚。晚上您会知道的。”

一天的“教引”工作结束后，阿不思在晚餐前偷偷溜进了一间屋子，瘫在了床上。他全身的骨头几乎快散架了。他以前从未被纠正过这么多次，这种纠正并非单纯的纠错，也会带来极大的羞辱。阿不思以前在霍格沃茨的时候一条校规都没有触犯过，在艾琳·普林斯的眼中他似乎连走路都走不好。

很多‘错误’阿不思都能记住并不再犯，除了一个。

“盖勒特他——”

“夫人，您应该称呼您的丈夫为格林德沃先生。”

“可盖勒特——”

“格林德沃先生，夫人。”

阿不思烦躁地挥挥手，赶去了一直在脑海里晃悠的那个女人。他从床上蹦了下来，对着镜子仔细地检查了自己的扣子和衣领，这才准备去用晚餐。

餐桌上一无所有。

阿不思吃惊地看向一旁局促地搓着手的家养小精灵吉吉，小精灵被这样谴责的目光瞥过后，似乎更羞愧了，它狠狠地用头撞向地板。

在家养小精灵颇有节奏的撞击声中，艾琳温和地向阿不思解释了。

“您今天犯过的错误太多了，我不得不取消您的晚餐。”

家养小精灵停止了撞击地板，它顶着一头撞出血水的脓包，两只大眼睛泪汪汪地看向阿不思，却不敢流出来，只是用脏兮兮的枕套匆匆擦去。自从阿不思嫁过来以后，这个家养小精灵就很少穿这么脏的枕套袋了。阿不思喜欢吉吉穿着雪白的枕套，干净又舒适，格林德沃也默许了。

吉吉用口型不停地默声道歉。

阿不思摇摇头，他以为那就是惩罚了，直到他看见艾琳端着一个黑色盘子，上面摆着一支羽羽毛笔，和一摞羊皮纸。

“写一些字，夫人。”艾琳轻声向阿不思解释。

阿不思接过艾琳递来的执笔，眼神有些疑惑地四处搜寻着。

“我们不需要墨水，先生。”女人低笑着，轻声说，“请写：‘I will be a good wife.’十卷羊皮纸，夫人。放心，只是写一些字，不会对孩子有什么影响的。”


	7. Unicorn 7

格林德沃回到家的时候发现邓布利多没有再一路跑着扑进他怀里。男孩一反常态地闷坐在炉火旁的猩红软椅里，对着烧的劈里啪啦作响的壁炉呆看着，也没有发觉格林德沃已经走到了他身边。

“感冒了吗？”格林德沃独自解开了外套，挂在了枝型衣架上。他走到邓布利多身旁蹲了下来，双手搓着男孩有些冰凉的手掌。他与男孩额头贴了贴，发现邓布利多的体温有点低，但又不像是在发低烧。

邓布利多抿着嘴，依旧没有说话，他摇了摇头。

“你用过晚餐了吗。”格林德沃继续搓着邓布利多的手心。

邓布利多有些迟疑，他犹豫地看了一眼旁边站着的艾琳，闷声开口了：“吃过了。”

他刚说完，自己的肚子就无比真诚地咕咕叫出了出来。

格林德沃轻轻笑出了声。

“你不用假装不在等我。”他搂过男孩的肩膀，另一只手臂伸到男孩的膝下，将他抱了起来。他突然发现邓布利多最近有些瘦了，脸色也不好，惨白地像清夜里的月亮。男孩似乎很累，他刚靠上格林德沃的胸膛上就闭上了眼睛，没有像以往一样亲亲他的脖子，咬咬他的下巴。

邓布利多有些反常。

入睡前，他如常吻过阿不思的眼睫和眉心，就在他要脱下男孩的衣物的时候，阿不思彷佛受到了惊吓一般，死死地捂住了自己的左手臂。

“到——到被子里去。”他一脸无措地恳求。

邓布利多一向羞于在灯下与他相欢，这他明白，但邓布利多今天实在是有些反常。尤其——格林德沃盯着男孩死死捂住臂膀的右手。

“阿尔？”他轻柔地呼唤着，“放下来，我看看。”

“不，不，这没什么。”阿不思恳求道，泪水浸湿了眼眶，打转着，“去被子里，去被子里，我会满足你的，盖——格林德沃先生。”

格林德沃突然攥住了阿不思的肩膀，即使这个动作让男孩吃痛地叫了出来。

“放下来。”这次是命令。

阿不思的手像苍白的纸片一样落在了被子上，他任由格林德沃解开衣扣，然后将衬衣慢慢扒下。他闭上眼睛，由着格林德沃冰冷的目光审视着那些或淡或深的伤痕，像错落的线一样缠绕着左臂，有些还渗着血滴子。最后，他一直戴着的羊毛手套也被格林德沃摘下来了。

格林德沃托着他的掌心，目光来回阅读着他手背上深深烙着的一行字。

“I will be a good wife.”

邓布利多这样年纪的男孩，或者说邓布利多这样的人，格林德沃能极其轻易地从他嘴里套出自己想知道的任何事。他相信艾琳·普林斯一定给过邓布利多警示，或者威胁，但当他在夜色下将男孩拢入怀中，顺着他的脊背抚过安慰时，他无疑能得到阿不思全身心的信赖。

“盖——盖勒特。”抽泣着讲完了这几天的遭遇后，阿不思颤着嗓子开口了，他还不能很好地继续直呼丈夫的名字，“你真的希望我被教引成一个好妻子吗？”

格林德沃一时间没有说话，他侧躺在男孩身边，银色的头发浸沐在月光下。

邓布利多垂下了眸子。

“如果你希望——希望我被教引，我会努力，努力去学习做一个合适的——”

“你这样就很好。”格林德沃简短地说，以掩饰自己此刻的心乱如麻。这个提议其实很诱人，他不是不认为阿不思需要一些恰当的教导，但不应该是这种方式，也不应该由艾琳·普林斯来指指点点。他的父亲在借由艾琳控制阿不思，也就是侧着在控制他。

但邓布利多没有想到这些，他高兴极了，甚至一度流下了欣喜的眼泪。最后，他在丈夫的怀里沉沉睡去。

第二天，邓布利多舒舒服服地睡到了将近傍晚的时候。屋子里没有多少光线，午后刺眼的阳光全被拉起的厚厚帘布遮住了。他神经一紧，刚要跳下床穿鞋子，又突然自己拍了自己脑门一下。也许盖勒特把那个女人解雇了，年轻的新娘乐滋滋地想。他大着胆子赤脚下了床，没有穿那长长的蕾莎袜子，只是圾了一双拖鞋，披了件盖勒特的外套就走出门了。

盥洗室里没有人，走廊里也没有，但盖勒特没有走。不仅仅是因为他留在房间里的外套，邓布利多有一种感觉，他的丈夫还留在城堡里，就是有这样一种感觉。男孩高兴地就要跳了起来，他搜寻过城堡里每一个房间，并且故意将盖勒特最有可能在的地方——他的书房——留到了最后。

如他所料，盖勒特果然在书房。当他在走廊那头看到站在书房里的格林德沃时，他兴奋地想要叫出丈夫的名字。

可他没有。

邓布利多的脚踝突然僵住了，他的脚后跟彷佛深深地嵌进了地板里。他从未见过这样的格林德沃，他站在那里，冰冷地彷佛一尊雕像，半眯的眼睛盯着阿不思看不见的一角，像鹰在盯着垂死的兔子。格林德沃很少对阿不思效果，但也没有表露过这样凌厉的神态。

他轻颤着腿走了过去，心里突然有了一个可怖的假设。

是艾琳·普林斯。她坐在格林德沃常坐着的那张桌子后面，在写字。

她似乎写了很久了，握着羽毛笔的手一直在剧烈地颤抖着，可一刻也不敢松懈。大滴大滴的汗水从她的额头上沁出，她平日总盘的十分精致的头发此刻也已散落额间。她的手臂——她的手臂像死肉一样悬着，皮肉好似被屠肉刀削过，血肉模糊，隐隐还可以瞥见森白的骨头。血水一直在滴着，从臂膀上流到地上，地毯上一片红色的血泊。

可格林德沃没有要她停下来的样子。

很多年后，邓布利多都记得，当时他被吓地魂魄都彷佛轻飘飘飞离，只留下一张肉皮时，他祈求格林德沃放过艾琳·普林斯后，格林德沃的回答。

“你不是说想要站在我身边吗。”他说，“我身边就是这样。”


	8. Unicorn 8

纽特·斯卡曼德咽了咽口水，两只小手交叉在胸前不安分地绞着。他坐在一辆夜骐马车里，离地三千英尺，离家三百英里。现在他又冷又饿，靠着他的窗户裂了几条缝，他那边寒风刺骨。而坐在他对面的格林德沃先生似乎不会想到帮他施个保温咒。

格林德沃先生。

纽特在心里默默地叹了口气，一双琥珀色的眼睛里散发着不属于他这个年龄的哀愁。也不知怎得，格林德沃先生突然知道了他喜欢各种各样的魔法生物，更确切的是，格林德沃先生知道了邓布利多喜欢他喜欢各种各样的魔法生物。对于后者，纽特突然有一种直觉，格林德沃先生不会喜欢那样。

又悄声叹了一口气，小小的纽特将小小的手放在皮箱的褡扣上，通过抚摸来安抚里面躁动着的神奇生物。忒修斯在临行前将这个箱子做了小小的改造，好让箱子里的生物更适合长途旅行。但——不是他信任不过自己哥哥的魔法——他总觉得，箱子里已经有很多小动物开始发脾气了。

嗅嗅肯定是其中一个。

“格林德沃先生。”纽特小心翼翼地开口，小眼睛偷瞄着神情肃穆的男人，“夜骐们还要飞多久？”

有着淡金色头发的男人依旧闭着眼睛，没有要作答的意思。就在小纽特哀叹了一口气打算放弃的时候，格林德沃紧抿着的双唇有了动静。

“一刻钟。”他说。

几乎是男人刚说完，纽特的小箱子的搭扣就蹦开了。一只灰不溜秋的，嘴巴又扁又短的像小鼹鼠一样的动物从箱子的缝隙中蹿了出来。以它那肥圆的身体来看，这是一件很惊奇的事情。但格林德沃先生似乎不这么认为，当纽特将嗅嗅托在掌心安抚的时候，他极其悲哀地认识到这一点。

“阿不思喜欢这个？”

他似乎冷哼了一声。

纽特胆怯地点了点头。

“在戈德里克山谷的时候，我们经常玩一种‘嗅嗅找金币’的游戏。”小纽特努力通过提起一些关于阿不思的回忆来缓解尴尬，“这只嗅嗅是最棒的。他能用最短的时间找到最多的财宝。”

格林德沃咕哝了一句德文，似乎是‘小孩子家的玩意儿’。

纽特决定装作没有听懂。

幸运的是，格林德沃先生允许他一直抱着嗅嗅，直到去见阿不思。然而破例只有零次和一万次，很快，纽特的手上，怀里，还有肩头就趴满了各种小动物。当一簇巨大而鲜艳的黄色羽毛——明显是什么鸟类的翅膀上的——从箱子里伸出时，就连纽特也惊惧地张大了嘴巴。

抢过箱子按上褡扣之前，格林德沃发誓他看到了一只小排球那么大的金黄色眼睛。

“雷鸟。”这次没等格林德沃质问，纽特就先开口心虚地解释了。

在抵达前的二十分钟里，格林德沃详细且仔细地强迫与纽特制定了关于能够向阿不思展示的生物规定。体型超过纽特自己，不行。有毒液，不行。爪牙长度超过纽特的门牙长度，不行。魔法水平超过纽特本人，不行。

当格林德沃坚决地否定了鸟蛇的提议后，纽特终于委屈地流下了眼泪。

“我好不容易才找到这一窝鸟蛇的，先生。”纽特吸了吸鼻涕，“它们真的很美。它们的鳞片是很稀有的蓝色，还会随着空间变化身体的大小，还有它们的蛋壳也很美丽，是纯银的，我一直想送给阿不思。”

“蛋壳可以，但鸟蛇不行。”格林德沃一锤定音，“冷血爬行生物对怀孕的人身体有害。”

“可是克娅（鸟蛇的名字）非常温柔——”

“闭嘴。”

不过最后，格林德沃同意了角驼兽的提案。这一度让纽特很费解。因为角驼兽不仅体型超出格林德沃定的标准好几倍，还非常具有攻击力。不仅如此，这种生物的的皮比火龙还坚硬，最高的纪录是抵挡了十个巫师射出的昏迷咒。对于这一点，纽特一直有个不敢说出来的猜想。因为角驼兽非常稀有，一度被认为已经灭绝了。事实上，纽特估计全世界也就他那个小箱子里有一对。所以，纽特觉得，格林德沃是自己想看。

抵达的时间还是午后早些时候，但阿不思似乎已经歇息了。格林德沃不让纽特立刻见到阿不思，但他自己先走了进去。门没有关，纽特就站在门框旁边等着。他注意到房间里的光线很暗，似乎拉上了重重的帷帘。阿不思刚醒，正靠在床上听格林德沃说话。

“我把斯卡曼德家的那小子带过来了，和他养的一些小玩意儿。”

然后格林德沃又凑到阿不思耳边低声讲了些什么，纽特没有听清。但他们——格林德沃和阿不思——离得太近了，几乎没有任何距离。看到格林德沃的唇贴上阿不思的额头，然后一路顺着鼻梁吻下来的时候，纽特赶紧捂上了眼睛，却又忍不住从指间的缝隙里偷看。

但他们的亲吻很短暂。

阿不思躺在床上，纽特只能看到他的侧脸。昏弱的光线模糊了他的脸颊，但纽特冥冥中觉得阿不思似乎并不是很开心。这很奇怪，因为纽特的父母早安吻过后都会互相绽开一个像棉花糖那样甜的笑容。格林德沃先生他还不知道，但阿不思是会那样笑的。

格林德沃又说了几句话，阿不思低头没有应声。他又亲了亲阿不思的头发，然后便走了出来，通知纽特他可以进去了。

那时的纽特兴奋极了，他几乎是晃荡着箱子跑向阿不思的，他也的确得到了阿不思的一个微笑。只不过当时他想的是终于可以和阿不思好好地玩个痛快了。毕竟，当时只有八岁的他是不会明白这就叫做‘帮人收拾烂摊子’的。


	9. Unicorn 9

“我觉得是银子的。”

“可这不像妖精锻造的。”

格林德沃一回到家就看见两个小脑袋紧紧挨在一起，像是在仔细观察着什么东西。阿不思赤脚坐在绵软的白羊毛毯上，火红的头发自肩头垂落。他只穿了件白色睡袍，外面披着件青色套衫。阿不思正和纽特说着话，声音很轻，却很温柔，语气里是格林德沃从未听过的放松，和自如。格林德沃在廊厅里站了一会儿，他并不急于去打破这份美好。

“盖勒特？”阿不思在回头看他。

没有迟疑，格林德沃放下公文包和外套走了过去。他坐下来，很自然地将阿不思拥入怀中，手指打理着男孩的红发。阿不思靠在格林德沃怀里，有些懒意，他眯起了眼睛。后来格林德沃才想起，那是他们第一次没有刻意的亲密。也许是那天午后阳光穿过纱帐的模样过于柔和，也许是那天山坡上的风也过于安静了。

才会产生那一刹那的流光乍现。

“你们在看什么？”格林德沃抚摸过男孩的指节，邓布利多舒服地仰起了脖子。

纽特举起了手，给格林德沃看手心里的小玩意儿。

格林德沃懒洋洋地从邓布利多的脖子后面转过头，等他看清纽特手里拿着的是什么东西后，他的一双异瞳里投射出的光芒霎那间几乎要将纽特烧穿了。

察觉到气氛有些僵硬的邓布利多扶着腰坐了起来，却只能看到被吓得不敢抬头，手臂直哆嗦的纽特和双唇紧抿，绷成一条直线的格林德沃。

“怎么啦？”他问，手指很是自然地按上格林德沃的眉心，固执地想要将蹙起的那里抹平。格林德沃扼上他的手腕，力道没有使上三分，却也够让他放下了。邓布利多彷佛被人用一盆凉水猛地浇醒了。他一脸局促地往旁边挪了挪，呆呆地坐着。

“在哪儿找到的。”格林德沃冷冷地问。这声音又让邓布利多想起了那天，那天格林德沃也是用这种声音强迫艾琳写字的，从清晨到黄昏，一直到艾琳·普林斯的胳膊上的森森白骨都露在了外面。他求了格林德沃半个小时，求他放过那个女人，可是格林德沃只是让家养小精灵吉吉送他回卧室。第二天他醒来，战战兢兢地走向书房的时候，艾琳·普林斯已经不在里面了。

地毯上还有一个女人完整的左臂骨头。

格林德沃在继续说话，而邓布利多开始发抖，他甚至没有听清格林德沃讲了什么。纽特胆怯的声音偶尔会飘进他的耳朵，他听到那个孩子提到了“嗅嗅”。对，嗅嗅。纽特带来了很多有趣的神奇生物。他们今天下午又玩了那个“嗅嗅找金币”的游戏。只不过嗅嗅没有找到金币，却在格林德沃的书房里翻出了一条像是银子制成的项链，链子很短，缀着一个菱形的宝石，宝石是浑浊的白色，里面有一滴像血一样的东西，旁边环绕着繁复的花纹。

银项链事件造成的后果比邓布利多想象的还要严重，当晚纽特就被送走了。但——邓布利多不得不费力将这个想法赶出脑子——纽特至少是健健康康地离开的，没受一点皮肉伤。邓布利多已经无暇顾及纽特的精神状况了，那孩子被格林德沃问到一半的时候邓布利多他自己就先晕过去了。

他在自己的卧室的床上醒来，明黄色的吊灯有些刺眼，邓布利多抬手遮住了眼睛，却用眼角的余光瞥到了格林德沃正靠在床上，半躺着，腿间还有一本未合上的书。

邓布利多翻了个身背过去。

“转过来。”

邓布利多闭上了眼睛，两边太阳穴被刺激地隐隐作痛。

“我不会说第二遍。”

“我知道你当然不会。”邓布利多咕哝着，极其缓慢、很不情愿地翻了过来。

“斯卡曼德家的那小子今天说的是实话吗？一只嗅嗅？我在这玩意儿上面施的古魔法比整个霍格沃茨学生学过的加起来还多。”

好吧，审问开始了。邓布利想把脸埋进被子里，却又不敢真的那么做。其实他现在应该爬起来，头枕上格林德沃的肩，这样格林德沃说话的方式会更加柔和些。但他又觉得那样膈应了。

“嗅嗅有很多你想象不到的魔法。”他低声说，却又无可避免地听到格林德沃一声讽刺极了的轻笑。

“一只灰不溜秋的肥鸭崽子？”

邓布利多没有回应。他注意到了格林德沃对纽特的称呼改成了“斯卡曼德家的那小子”，对嗅嗅的称呼也变成了“一只灰不溜秋的肥鸭崽子。”

格林德沃似乎并不太在意邓布利的静默，他轻轻挥动魔杖，床边的抽屉里便飞出一个精致的檀木小盒子。银项链在邓布利多的注视下飞入檀木盒，稳稳地落在了里面。盒子自动关上，又回归了抽屉里。邓布利多知道格林德沃又无声地给那个盒子施了很多绝妙的古魔法。盖勒特·格林德沃一直是一个技艺高超的魔法大师，就像邓布利多在学生时期一直所倾慕的那个样子。可邓布利多突然觉得做格林德沃的妻子这一点并没有改变什么，他们之间的鸿沟仍然存在。

“那串项链。”邓布利多缩在被子里闷声问，“你为什么把那串项链看的这么珍贵？”

按照规矩，格林德沃已经熄灯了，这不是提问题的时间，但邓布利多突然就是非常想知道那个答案。

格林德沃沉顿了一会儿，似乎在很认真地考虑这个问题。然后，他给邓布利多讲了一个故事。

一个男孩，他的母亲在他八岁的时候就死了。母亲留给男孩一个潘多拉之盒，里面除了绝望只有一点希望。母亲告诉男孩，把自己的一滴血滴在那点希望里，然后等一个人，等一个也能将血滴溶在那点希望里的人。那个人就是男孩的希望。

“但希望永远没有出现。于是男孩长大，娶妻——”格林德沃以一种极其平淡的语气陈述着。

“别说了。”邓布利多涩声说，他已经重又转过身去，背对着格林德沃。

“我不后悔娶你。”格林德沃突然说，“你不用担心会成为我的负担，我会将你照顾地很好——”

他突然又不说话了，因为他看到邓布利多已经将被子拉过耳朵，又在床被下死死捂住双耳。眼泪无声地流过战栗的肌肤，湿了一大片枕边。窗外的月光浸在那里。


	10. Unicorn 10

1895年的夏天总是猝不及防地闯进他的脑子，即使格林德沃能想起的只有那座狭小、逼仄的塔楼。那座城堡里有许多尘灰，他们做爱的时候尘粒就在身边浮动。夏日繁盛的阳光穿过窗子，大把大把地投在地上，投落一地金色。

奢侈而刺目的金色，只存在于年少岁月里。

德国的春日与夏天总是步履匆匆，只是九月，林间已经有些凉意。窗帘拉上了，三层纱幔垂在地上，因难有微风吹过而纹丝不动。午后的阳光还有些烈，还有的是，现在的邓布利多已经吹不得风了。

阿不思在他身边侧躺着，尚在浅眠。他的腹部已经有了一个明显的凸弧，沉重而又脆弱。他本就极瘦，随着月份的推移逐渐沉重的腹部更是将他压迫地难以入眠。趁着他睡着的时候，格林德沃会让邓布利多枕着他的手臂，他知道这样会让邓布利多睡得更好些，但他也知道邓布利多不愿那样。

血誓的存在彷佛是邓布利多心头的一把刀子，当他亲口对妻子讲出那个故事时，他就已经割下了悬着刀子的细绳，任由那把匕首日日夜夜地刺伤男孩的心脏。他起先不明白邓布利多为什么会在意这些，甚至有意疏远过，或者说逃避过男孩。他发现自己很难去直视那双眼睛，他总觉得自己犯下了什么罪状，却又不知道法律条文列在何处。

伊梅尔姨婆撑着拐杖将他从在魔法部藏身的那间办公室里揪出来的时候，邓布利多已经四天四夜没有睡着过了。格林德沃向天发誓他根本不知道独角兽血统的人儿在怀孕期间是极度渴望伴侣的气息的，这种渴望会变成一种需求，甚至是必须。他虽然不知道这些，但当他搂过病恹恹的阿不思的时候，也难免有些自责。

他说过要照顾好他的。

邓布利多轻轻呻吟了一声，他疲惫地从来之不易的浅梦中惊醒了，冷汗贴着他的太阳穴流下。格林德沃扶着他的肩搀起身时，他没有反抗。格林德沃将他搂入怀里，轻轻揉着他的眉心的时候，他也没有反抗。邓布利多乖顺地依在格林德沃怀里，乖顺地甚至有些异常。

男孩没有说话，只是静静地将目光投向闲置了几个月的壁炉。格林德沃早已习惯了他的沉默寡言。事实上，自那晚过后，邓布利多再没有同他说过一句话。

一句也没有。

但夏天要结束的这个下午，邓布利多突然开口了，那个时候格林德沃还在按揉着他的掌心，有些没听清楚。

“嗯？”他放下邓布利多的手，看向有些虚弱，却一脸认真的男孩。

“你喜欢我吧。”

他的声音轻极了，像刚出生的蝴蝶，有着比梧桐叶还薄还脆的翅膀，却拼了命想要挣脱保护同时也是束缚自身的虫茧。

“你喜欢我吧。”他说，“我会很喜欢你的，你也不会找到另一个比我更加喜欢你的人了。如果有一个人能将自己的血滴在那个血瓶里面，他也一定不会比我更喜欢你。我可以不在乎从前了，你现在开始喜欢我吧。”

有些话堵在喉咙里，拼命地想要冲破最后一道防线。格林德沃看向不觉间已泪流满面的男孩，他已经将自己所有的心事全部交托，也孤注一掷了。

他亲了亲男孩的红发，没有回答。

最后一次，邓布利多疲惫地转过身，这回他沉沉地、没有任何负担地睡去了。

第二年年初，邓布利多生下了一个健康的女婴。他根据一个麻瓜童话为女儿取名为格雷特尔，除此以外再没有过问孩子的任何事。格林德沃很爱他的第一个女儿，这种爱不需要掩饰，也不需要解释原由，产生地无比自然。格雷特尔是在一个风雪之夜出生的，他当初也是这样，所以他更加疼爱女儿了。

格林德沃也想给予九死一生才生下孩子的妻子更多的关心，但是邓布利多生产后就将自己关在了北塔楼的一间阁楼里。

他们彼此心知肚明，格林德沃也没有打破，他尊重阿不思的意愿。每天他都会让伊梅尔姨婆去给阿不思讲些故事，散散心，格林德沃这位上了岁数的远房姨婆和阿不思的关系格外的好。家养小精灵吉吉更是自告奋勇地每天做出各式各样美味的甜食送给邓布利多。约翰医生也会定期来给阿不思做检查来确保他的健康。

一切如常，除了邓布利多不再见他和格雷特尔。

格林德沃还记得他第一次抱着女儿去见邓布利多的时候，他还以为这会很容易。他想让邓布利多抱抱女儿，看看她那湛蓝的眼睛，笑起来像两道弯弯的小月牙，但阿不思连门都没让他进。

“我对你尽的义务已经结束了，格林德沃先生。”他在门后说。


	11. Unicorn 11

勃朗宁·格林德沃从不自认为是一个好父亲，或者好丈夫，毕竟这两个职位在他心中简直无足轻重。就像现在，他倚在长桌尽头的一张椅子上，以审视仇巫麻瓜和下等异类的目光扫视着长桌对面的人。他的儿媳阿不思·格林德沃静默地坐在那张不算舒适的半旧木椅里，双手交叉于胸前。

长桌上的晚餐两人都未动一口。

“咔哒”一声，八点的钟声响起了。钟鸣回荡，又静默。最后一声钟响归于无息后，老格林德沃向一直在壁炉上颤巍巍站着等候指令的家养小精灵轻轻挥了挥手，小精灵吉吉立即猛地磕了一下头，低的几乎要让鼻子撞上地面。

家养小精灵吉吉忙不迭地收拾干净餐桌后，老格林德沃站了起来，他向自己的儿媳走去，在走到长桌的一半时停了下来。

“有些事情，我本来不想搭理，除非小辈们做得太过分了。”老格林德沃来回踱步，慢慢念叨着，他的语气十分平和，就像一位慈祥的老人正在引导迷路的孩子，可他的脸上没有微笑。“盖勒特会纵容你的错误，姑息你的脾气，但格林德沃的印章不会允许。总有一天，我的儿子会意识到允许自己的妻子做出决定是一件多么荒唐的事情。一个人搬到北塔楼，不见你的女儿，不见盖勒特，甚至连一个老人想见见儿媳的请求都要驳回——”

他慢慢地走到了阿不思身旁，却颇有些恼怒地看到阿不思连看都没看他一眼。男孩的眼睛固执地直视着前方，僵硬地像一尊雕像。

“我没有驳回您的请求。”阿不思淡淡地提醒道，“您在我开口之前就把门踹开了，还给我上了一副手铐。”他抬起双臂，两只手腕上各有一圈银铐，极细的边缘上游走着一些古如尼文。两只手铐几乎连在一起，这让阿不思的双手动弹不得。

“你怎么敢？你怎么敢——”

阿不思没有听到老格林德沃接下来的话，但阿不思猜想那应该是‘你怎么敢这样和我说话’。很可惜的是，勃朗宁·格林德沃还未痛斥一番就被打断了。从他高高扬起那根鹰头手杖的动作来看他似乎想给阿不思一个教训，但那也被他的儿子打断了。

盖勒特·格林德沃还站在门廊里，但他的魔杖正毫不犹豫地指向自己的父亲，杖尖隐隐透着蓝色的魔法波动。老格林德沃维持着一个半扬着手杖的姿势，被魔法禁锢着动弹不得。他愤怒地瞪向自己的儿子，雪白的两鬓几乎要立起了。

格林德沃没有再向自己的父亲甩一个禁锢咒，他直直地走过僵在原地的老人。而阿不思似乎更不想见到他，格林德沃刚刚贴近他一英尺，他就嫌恶地扭过头。格林德沃装作没有看到，他俯下身给阿不思检查身体，察觉到那对手铐后他用魔杖的杖尖挑了挑试探着。他挑动手铐的时候似乎听见阿不思的呼出的气息陡然加重了。在确认一时半会儿无法解决问题后，他将阿不思从椅子上打起横抱了上来。

那对手铐似乎还有控制人心的作用，阿不思没有挣扎，相反，他甚至有些顺从地依在格林德沃怀里，双目紧紧地闭着，脸色也有些不正常的潮红，他看上去就像个正在发烧的孩子。

“你先休息。”格林德沃为他拉上被子的时候说，“明天约翰医生会过来，到时候我们会给你解开这对手铐。”

他从塔楼里走出的时候有些狼狈，过度的急迫让他没有注意到阿不思的不同寻常。特别是在他给阿不思盖上被子的时候。

格林德沃是被家养小精灵吉吉拽醒的，在半夜。

当格林德沃疲惫地招来老魔杖，无声地施了一个荧光闪烁后，他在微弱的蓝色光芒里瞥见了家养小精灵因极度惊骇而大睁的眼睛，一瞬间他以为自己看到了两只水汪汪的拳头。

“主人让吉吉照料夫人，吉吉就非常认真，非常仔细——”

格林德沃揉了揉太阳穴，他知道这个家养小精灵脾气一向非常古怪，说话更是喜欢七抹八拐地永远谈不到终点，但他现在有些头疼，暂时没法和他计较。而且，他也不愿意承认他是被半夜哭哭啼啼的家养小精灵吓到偏头风的。

“吉吉每天晚上都会去看看夫人睡得好不好——当然夫人每天晚上都睡得不怎么好，夫人经常睡不着，一个人坐在地上，吉吉不会去打扰夫人，因为吉吉知道夫人想一个人呆会儿。但今天晚上，吉吉按照惯例去看夫人的时候，夫人却没有坐在地上，这很奇怪。夫人躺在床上，吉吉在门口犹豫了很久要不要进去为夫人盖上被子，夫人看上去很难受，但吉吉不知道——”

格林德沃举起了一只手示意家养小精灵停下。

“说重点。”他瞥了一眼不情不愿打住话头的小精灵。

家养小精灵吉吉猛地吸了一口气，上下牙床互相咬地‘呲呲’作响。它似乎经历了一番很长的心里斗争。

“夫人踢掉了被子，在床上扭来扭去。”它说。

然后就被一把抓起外套起身的格林德沃掀翻在地上。


	12. Unicorn 12

“以前，格林德沃家族有一套专门惩治逆反情绪强烈的新娘的办法。这副手铐是其中一种，很古老，但也很有效。”格林德沃淡淡地解释，他将阿不思被绑在一起的双臂抬到耳后，男孩的身体因这个动作被暴露地无比坦诚，“我已经有几个世纪没见过这副手铐了，它快成为一个传说了。”他顺着阿不思的腋窝滑过他的手臂外侧，一直到双手覆上那对发烫的银手铐。

阿不思仰躺在床上，大口喘着热气，浑身上下都透着粉紫色，还有一些是他自己掐弄的痕迹，但相较格林德沃刚进来的时候，他已经冷静多了。那时他蜷缩在床上，身下的床单皱成一团，沾着汗液和白色的稠渍。第一次，格林德沃看到邓布利多自慰。他的动作很笨拙，又很鲁莽，只是单纯地想用自己的手指填满身下的空缺，却因为手铐的桎梏只能隔靴搔痒。他团起的身子汗津津的，像一个肉球。

格林德沃将阿不思揽进怀里，男孩的双臂还贴着耳朵高高举起，他没有反抗的余地。他的脸红极了，一副气急败坏的模样。

“我不会强迫你，我可以马上叫约翰医生过来。我想他能很快为你解决问题，如果你愿意被他看到你这副样子的话。”

没有选择，阿不思猛地凑上去给了他一个吻。

今晚被阿不思包裹着的感觉很好，比之前任何一次都要美妙。格林德沃不知道那手铐上究竟有什么奇妙的古魔法，阿不思的身体变得又软又热，轻轻抽拉一下就会渗出稠腻的润液。这是一场真正身体契合的交欢。阿不思没有像从前一样半推半就，他甚至学着去索取更多。

快要结束的时候阿不思用嘴帮他解决了一次。在那狭小而温热的口腔里释放之前，格林德沃一直轻轻抚摸着阿不思绵软蜷曲的红发。他看见男孩的两颊被撑地猛然鼓起，像吞了满满一口栗子。阿不思趴在他的两腿间低着头，他能看到男孩的腰还在颤着。尾椎向后是今晚饱受折磨的臀瓣。他释放后，阿不思轻轻咳了几声，便想要裹起一旁的被子就此睡去。格林德沃将他揽了过来，阿不思没有拒绝，他靠在男人的怀里合上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。

格林德沃突然很想要让这个夜晚再长一些，但他无法欺骗自己。阿不思手腕间的银色手铐已经褪去，此刻男孩又是自由的了，他不必再被迫发情来与丈夫相欢。明天阿不思又会变得沉默，疏远，而这又是他一手造成的。

“盖——盖勒特。”阿不思在睡梦中低低地念着他的名字。午夜的风从微开的窗缝里袭来，阿不思的肩头颤了颤。格林德沃将被子拉过阿不思的肩，男孩又往他怀里缩了缩。

他喜欢自己，格林德沃一直都知道。

深夜变得分外沉寂。窗外，月亮垂在锋利的山脊线上，犹如一张惨白的人脸。他想象阿不思无数次坐在这扇窗前凝望夜空，银色的月光会照在他的身上，但他的头发依旧是鲜艳的红色。

第二天他睁开眼睛的时候邓布利多已经起身了。男孩坐在床角，面向一大片阳光穿过的落地窗，火红的头发披在身后。

“吃点什么？”他起身搂过男孩，亲了亲他的头发。以前他们有很多个这样的早晨，邓布利多会热切地回吻他，一直环着他的脖子撒娇，直到要误了魔法部的上班时间。但今天他没有。

我还没有原谅你呢。

这句话突然出现在格林德沃的脑子里。他可以肯定这不是摄魂取念得出的想法，也不是邓布利多刚刚说的一句牢骚话。这句话就那么凭空地，兀然在他的脑子里闪回了一下。

“格林德沃，你不能装作什么都没有发生过。”这回是邓布利多在说话了。他的声音很低，仔细听有颤颤的哭腔，恍如夏日里蛰伏的一声蝉音。

“你不能一直仗着我喜欢你。”

“我知道，我知道。”他拉过男孩的手，轻轻揉着他的手心。

“不，你不明白，我没有办法接受这样和你相处，你不仅不爱我，还会爱着另一个人……”他痛苦地摇了摇头，多日独居的积怨终于爆发出来，成了面颊上滑落的一滴滴泪水。

“我可以去学着爱你。”

邓布利多猛然转过头，一双蓝眼睛直直地看向格林德沃。几个月以来，他的眼里第一次有了生气。格林德沃亲了亲他的额头。

“你说的。”他靠在格林德沃颈间，泪痕尚未干涸的面容又笑得有些绷紧。他低低地浅笑着，像与长辈置气许久终于接到糖果的孩子。他还这样小，不需要记忆消除咒就能很好地忘记那些创伤，只要被给的糖足够多。

“你说的。”被格林德沃亲吻嘴角的时候，他一遍又一遍地重复道。

那天邓布利多悄悄许了一个愿望，他希望格林德沃能快快地喜欢上自己，最好能在那个人出现之前就喜欢上自己。

但后来他才知道，那个人早就出现了。


	13. Unicorn 13

阿不思对格雷特尔的抵触比他想象的还要强烈。

“她就像个小怪物。”年轻的妻子只是隔着门瞥了一眼趴在羊绒毯上的婴儿就走了，留下抓着奶罐吮吸的小孩。

格林德沃不明白邓布利多的厌恶从何而来。格雷特尔有一头鬈曲的金发，一双宝蓝色的眼睛深邃纯净恍如夏夜星空。她四个月大，漂亮，可爱，几乎能讨到家里所有人的喜欢。就连一直对孙女的出生不露声色的老格林德沃也常常偷偷塞给小孙女各种珍奇美味的小点心，有些格林德沃小时候都没见过。

“你为什么不去喜欢格雷特尔呢？她是你自己生下来的，你们应该要比任何人都要亲密。”格林德沃轻轻抚摸着邓布利多的头发，开口道。

“我也是你自己娶的，你为什么不去喜欢我呢？”邓布利多冷冷地回应。

这真让人哑口无言。

格林德沃一直想让邓布利多抱抱女儿，他坚持认为这会让邓布利多好很多。可邓布利多连见都很少见女儿一面。事实上，他的父亲，勃朗宁·格林德沃与格雷特尔呆在一起的时间都比阿不思多。

“你不明白。”很久之后的一个下午，阿不思窝在格林德沃怀里向他坦白，“她当时就那么出生了，而我只能接受。我没有办法那么快地适应，适应一个人突然闯入我的生活里，而你又那么爱她。”

“你这就是嫉妒。”格林德沃哂笑着回应。

格雷特尔六个月大的时候，眼见着一时半会儿没办法指望阿不思和女儿的感情有什么进展，格林德沃只能另寻他策。

这次阿不思很痛快地接受了。

“我早就想和你一起去魔法部工作了。”小妻子罕见地露齿而笑，扑进他的怀里，在他的颈间蹭来蹭去。

格林德沃艰难地将邓布利多从怀里捞出，按着他的双肩。

“可是在这之前我们要约法三章。”

邓布利多一个劲儿地点头。

“第一，不能以私人名义进入我的办公室。”

“私人名义是什么呀？”阿不思抬起头怔怔地问。

“就是不能以我的妻子的身份。”

这回邓布利多听懂了，但他依旧很高兴。格林德沃很少这么直接地承认他的身份，他开心地扑上去又给了格林德沃一个吻。

“第二，不能干扰我的正常工作。”格林德沃竖起两根手指头。

邓布利多又点点头。

见阿不思答应地这么快，格林德沃倒有些微微的忐忑。不过他很快深吸一口气，竖起了第三根手指头。

“第三，也是最重要的一点，不能告诉别人你跟我的关系。”

与他预料地恰恰相反，这是阿不思答应地最快地一次。“这是当然的。”男孩向他眨眨眼睛，“我会不露声色地大施拳脚，相信我，我不会给你丢脸的。”

格林德沃一脸狐疑地将邓布利多搂进了怀里，慢慢地轻拍着男孩的背。

事实证明，他就不应该相信邓布利多嘴里吐出的任何一个字，哪怕是一个标点符号。

他入职第一天就把一套珍贵的组合时间转换器打碎了。

那是世界上唯一一套组合的时间转换器，在空间上和时间上的优势程度都是单体时间转换器无法比拟的。它的制作相当繁琐，上面施了最高深的古魔法。它打碎的时候，连一直是冰块脸的格林德沃都扯了扯嘴角。

邓布利多似乎没有明白他无意间打碎的几个沙漏有多么珍贵，他站在格林德沃办公室的门框边，一脸怒火地望向格林德沃身后的那个金发青年。

青年倚在格林德沃办公室的那张黑檀木桌上，一只手懒洋洋地撑在桌上，格外悠闲。他的手上还拿着一份文件，邓布利多刚进来的时候他就是这样靠在桌上，穿着白色内衬的英伦马甲，边笑着边和格林德沃商讨公事的。似乎察觉到了变得有些微妙的气氛，青年没有继续说话，而是饶有兴味地看看阿不思，又看看格林德沃。他有一双蓝绿交织的眼睛，和与六月阳光融为一色的金色卷发。

六月的风从半开的窗前吹来，鼓起一墙垂着的帷幔。白色的纱帐飘拂间，他身处斑斓不定的阳光里，恍如一朵再明丽不过，芬芳不过的百合。


	14. Unicorn 14

阿不思一点也不讨厌阿尔弗莱德·道格拉斯。

他恨他。

不仅仅是因为阿尔弗莱德脸上永远带着若有若无的微笑，遥遥望去总是一副谈笑自若的神态，也不仅仅是因为他还是一位天赋异禀，并且绝不次于他的巫师，更不仅仅是因为格林德沃亲切地称他为“波西”。

从透过门缝瞥见他的第一眼前，一种强烈的敌对就在阿不思的心里蔓延开来。他的心被酸楚淹没了，因为他清醒地意识到阿尔弗莱德毫不逊色于他，甚至更甚一筹。青年年长于他，也比他更富有魅力。他的眼中总有微光闪动，他的金发总是浸沐在阳光里。

格林德沃把他呼了出去，让他想办法修复那套破损的时间转换器。他一个字儿也没有听进去，一个下午只是呆在人来人往，却又过分清闲的秘书处对着那堆碎玻璃发呆。直到邻桌的戈德斯坦恩小姐贴心地给他送来一张干净的手帕，他才察觉到自己早已泪流满面。

“格林德沃先生有时候会很严厉，但他是个好人。”奎妮安抚着说。

邓布利多麻木地点了点头，一边固执地看向格林德沃的办公室。整个下午那扇门一直紧密着，没有人进去，也没有人出来。他尽力抑制自己不去想格林德沃和波西在里面干什么，却发现越是这么做就越是无可抑制地去想象。

傍晚六点，魔法部大厅的钟声隆隆穿过七层办公厅。格林德沃原本和他约好六点半一起坐夜骐马车回去，他曾为此期待了很久。他可以和格林德沃一起回家，坐在马车里，冷风刮地有点冷，他会依在格林德沃怀里，然后仰起头等格林德沃在他的额头上落下一个吻。

结果钟声一响他就走出了魔法部，一个人踏上了夜骐马车。至于格林德沃会不会因为没有马车回不来城堡，他才不在乎呢。

将近九点的时候格林德沃才抵达城堡，但这已经比邓布利多预计地早很多了。他甚至想过格林德沃不会回来，而是选择和波西度过一个夜晚。如果是后者，邓布利多明天一早就会搭上回戈德里克山谷的渡轮，还要带上格雷特尔，这并不是因为他突然变得有多爱女儿，而是他知道这样能让格林德沃更生气。

所幸，格林德沃还知道回来。

“别用那种眼神看我。”格林德沃一边脱下外套一边说。

邓布利多已经换上了睡衣，正坐在床上，下巴磕搁在膝盖上，一脸怨毒地看向格林德沃。

“你怎么能这么对我，我刚给你生了个孩子！”他抓过一个半人长的羽绒枕头朝格林德沃扔了过去。

格林德沃微微一闪身，轻松地躲过了邓布利多用蛮力摔过来的那只枕头。

“我以后会跟你解释的，现在还不是时候，有许多不确定的危险因素。”格林德沃轻飘飘地带过了。邓布利多将另一只枕头扔过来的时候，他正要脱下里衣进去沐浴。“别闹。”他有些严肃地警告，“还有，你这个时候倒想起来你有一个孩子了？今天晚上你的女儿哭了那么长时间你都没听到吗？”

他的最后一句话让阿不思尤其愤怒。

“你混蛋！”他跳下来想要揍格林德沃，双拳却只能碰到倏然关上的玻璃门。

“你混蛋。”阿不思哽咽着瘫倒在门旁，稚嫩的眼泪又一次不争气地流进衣襟里。

他太生气了，以至于格林德沃洗完澡想上床好好地同他亲热一番的时候他直接愤怒地甩了格林德沃一耳刮子。顶着半边鲜红掌印脸的格林德沃显得比他平静些。“我去看看格雷特尔。”他丢下一句话就走开了，留下邓布利多一个人怔怔地盯着自己刚刚甩了格林德沃一耳刮子的右手。

夜更深的时候邓布利多曾经偷偷溜下床。他看见女儿正在格林德沃的怀里睡得正酣，肉乎乎地小手搁在格林德沃的脖子上，俨然一对亲密无间的父女。那时他倚着门框，望着这幅彷佛与他隔绝的世外桃源，突然有些后悔。

他一个人回到了卧室里，给自己盖上被子，然后背对月光睡去。

然而月光始终存在，每晚如此。


	15. Unicorn 15

第二天，邓布利多想去道歉。

我的错，盖尔，我不应该打扰你的工作，也不应该乱发脾气，更不应该摔碎了那一套时间转换器。我会去认真想办法把那套组合转换器修好的。我也会好好地照顾格雷特尔，做一个，做一个合格的母亲。

他在心里默念完了这一大段话，又来回背诵了好几遍，确认没有一个字眼儿会惹格林德沃不快，这才将自己里里外外仔仔细细地收掇一边走出去了。他想先去婴儿房里和格林德沃道歉。一是他不认为格林德沃会心情好到在堂厅里等他用早餐，而是他很确定格林德沃不会当着女儿的面同他发火。

如果他没有在女儿的房间里看见那个男人的话，他还是有可能和格林德沃和好的。

邓布利多的眼睛直直地瞪向屋内的那人，双腿因为愤怒而僵在原地，他的双臂在微微颤着。那一瞬间，愤怒几乎冲昏了他。除此之外，他还能感受到一种深刻到骨子里的嫉妒。

那个金发青年，那个叫做波西的金发青年，正躺在小床上，怀里抱着他的女儿。格雷特尔只有六个月大，还不会说话，更不会走路。她只会趴在青年的怀里，糯湿的小嘴里含糊地吐出些意义不清的词汇，但是个人都能看出来她很喜欢波西。格雷特尔一直用头发轻轻蹭着波西的脖子，还挥动着小手去挠青年的下巴。

波西被她挠地咯咯直笑。

阿不思还站在原地，他不会去动手把格雷特尔抢过来的，那样太傻了，但很快屋内的人就注意到了他的存在，包括小的那个。尽管阿不思一直将对格雷特尔的嫌恶和厌弃表露在外，但当他看到女儿与他对眼后竟是害怕地往波西怀里缩了缩后，他几乎快要嫉妒地疯掉。那是他的，那是他怀了十个月，每天晚上翻来覆去，又干呕又恶心地睡不着觉，又经历了九死一生才生下来的孩子！

“阿不思。”波西将格雷特尔妥帖地放到婴儿床后朝他走了过来。

“你想来看看你的女儿吗？”青年友善地问。

阿不思只觉得对方虚伪极了。

“她？我才不想关心一个小怪物。还有，别叫我阿不思，我们没那么熟，你应该称我为——”

后半句话邓布利多没有机会说出口，一阵虚影闪过，他的左半边脸颊变得火辣辣地痛。

“她不是怪物。”波西淡淡地说，声音冷峻极了。

“你没资格管我！”阿不思朝他大吼道，他想去抽袖袋里的魔杖，却发现那已经被波西拿在手里把玩了。

“以后你会相信，我是最有资格的。”青年用食指慢慢地摩挲过那魔杖上的纹路，蓝色的眼睛连瞥都未曾瞥一眼阿不思，“还有，你应该多去关心你的女儿了。她不是你向格林德沃求和的筹码，你把她生下来了，你就得负责。”

他说的每句话都像在威胁，阿不思红着眼睛想。

“你没资格对我说教。”他低声说，眼睛却直直地对上那对海蓝色的眼睛。

“你知道吗，有的时候我也觉得你挺烦的。”青年冷冷地、毫无怜悯地拆穿阿不思矫饰的眼泪，“你懦弱又自私，脑子里只有对格林德沃的占有。除此以外，胆小，卑怯，又逃避责任，简单来说，就是一个一事无成的废物。”

阿不思突然有了一种被看穿的感觉。更要命的是，他望着的那双正在审视自己的眼睛，突然觉得那双眼睛正流露出一些与此刻不大相称的神色。那双眼睛似乎正透过他，望向一段遥远的，令眼睛的主人自羞自愧的岁月。

格林德沃在阿不思挥起拳头之前赶了过来。令邓布利多尤其愤慨的是，他竟然对于波西夺走了他的魔杖的这件事不置可否，甚至有一丝认同。魔杖被剥夺是对一个巫师最大的侮辱，这让邓布利多非常难以承受。他向格林德沃大吼大叫了至少半个小时，直到胸口闷地快要喘不过气来。

将气地晕过去的邓布利多抱回卧室后，格林德沃回到了婴儿房。格雷特尔也睡着了，与她的父亲不同，她睡得很好，似乎在做一个香甜的梦。波西在落地窗前的一张长椅上坐着，格林德沃也在那张椅子上坐了下来。

“我找到能修好那套组合时间转换器的人了，明天你就可以回去了。”

波西点点头。

他们彼此沉默了一会儿，又是由格林德沃开口打破这阳光下的寂静。

“其实你刚刚完全没有必要对阿尔那样讲话，他也只是个孩子。”他轻声说。

波西低低地、苦涩地笑着。

“我也有错，盖勒特。我一直想弥补对格雷特尔缺少的关爱。那段时间我太关心自己了，我太关心你是不是爱我了。”

格林德沃没有说话，他突然想起昨天上午的事情——这真奇妙，那居然只是昨天的事，与现在不过仅仅过了一天。突然出现在他办公室里的青年，微笑着向他解释自己来自未来。格林德沃很难想象这点，尽管青年与阿不思同样是红发蓝眼，气质上却大为不同。阿不思就是个孩子，浮躁，稚嫩，却也可爱，但青年却成熟许多，甚至透着一股学究气息。而他们也相差不了几岁。但他却有那串银项链，这骗不了人，项链无法复制和伪造，这点格林德沃再清楚不过。毕竟知道这串项链的人除他以外，只有阿不思和他死去的母亲。

而那串项链与格林德沃现在家里的那串有一点不同。

里面有两滴相溶的血。

青年将它拿出来的时候，阳光透过项链，原本浑浊的宝石变得分外透明，同时折射出绚烂的七彩斑斓。只有两滴真正能相溶的血凝在一起才会这样。

“那个时候，你到底是怎么想的？”格林德沃突然问。

波西，或者说阿不思，轻轻笑了一下。

“非常自卑，又非常容易愤怒。只想着吵架，吵架。”他苦笑着说，“还有，非常爱你。”

格林德沃吻上了他的额头。

阳光下，青年的头发慢慢地有了显目的变化。原本耀眼的金色慢慢地融成了深沉的红褐色，青年的眉眼也有了细微的改变。相较金发时的旖旎多情，那对眼睛变得更贴近格林德沃所熟识的阿不思的眼睛了，但更柔和，也更沉静。那对瞳仁也从蓝绿交织的海蓝色褪成了极净的天蓝色。

“我还是非常爱你。”青年依着他的肩膀，轻声说。

“我也是。”

他终于承认。


	16. Unicorn 16

像在海里。

鱼群在他头上团团盘旋着游过，他能感觉到海水在拍打着他的耳膜。他的感官都被淹没了，眼睛也不能睁开，可他却能看到，或者说感觉到有个人正在水面上呼唤着他。

“阿不思。”

水下是幽蓝的，接近黑色，一片寂静。阳光离他很远，却很耀眼，在水面上闪动着。有个人影与他隔水相望。他在呼喊他的名字。

阿不思彷佛回到了八岁的时候。那时他被母亲从阁楼上抱下，去见一个人。他在母亲的怀里吮吸着大拇指，一脸生怯地望向他身前的金发青年。青年有一头耀眼极了的金发，就像他此时此刻瞥见的阳光一样。

“阿不思。”青年在过去的岁月里曾这样喊过他的名字。

“阿不思！”

他猛吸了一口气，挣脱了梦境。

是格林德沃，他正坐在床边。但他为什么要用这种眼神看自己？他在担心自己吗，他好像很着急……不，不可能，格林德沃不会为任何一个人着急。

阿不思还在发呆，他还有些愣神，可格林德沃突然抱住了他，手掌轻轻拍着他的后背，不只是在安抚阿不思还是在安抚他自己。“你没事就好。”他在自己的耳边说。

被格林德沃抱住的感觉真好，浑身都轻飘飘的，彷佛躺在棉花堆里，永远不用担心会下落。阿不思还是一句话都没有说出来，他真不敢相信这就是现实。比起现在，刚才梦境里那片让人窒息的还都更加真实。他的头很胀很痛，下腹还有隐隐的针刺感。他只记得昨天和格林德沃又吵了一架，虽然他们总是在吵架，但那次是最严重的一次，他直接晕了过去。然后，然后他应该是睡了一觉。

“好孩子。”他亲了亲自己的额头。

阿不思有些怔住了，突如其来的宠爱让他无所适从。他机械性地回吻格林德沃，却还是什么都不明白。

“我爱你，我爱你，阿不思。我是个傻瓜，混蛋，我过了这么久才发现这一点。我早就爱上你了，这根本不需要学习。”格林德沃捏了捏阿不思的手，热切地亲吻着男孩的手腕，眼中闪着虔诚的光芒，“我还要告诉你一个好消息，阿不思，你怀孕了，我们又要有一个孩子了。”

阿不思眼中的光芒逐渐熄灭了，他冷冷地将手抽了回来。

“承认吧，格林德沃，你爱的根本不是我。你只是爱你自己的骨血。等到我生下肚子里这个，你就会又将我丢弃，只疼爱与你有关系的两个。”

他的声音很轻，却饱含着愤怒。

格林德沃从病房里出来的时候，邓布利多正倚在墙上，拇指轻轻地揉着太阳穴。这个动作很像格林德沃经常会做的。

“我都听到了。”他示意格林德沃不必再解释，“你总是这样，在我的问题上永远不会说话，处理地糟糕透了。”

格林德沃向他露出一个苦笑，他在医院的长廊里找了张长椅坐了下来。

“他睡着了。”他说，“你跟我说说你为什么要来这里吧，未来发生什么事情了？组合时间转换器能做到时间更长，空间跨度更大的转化，但潜在的危险也并不小。而且，就我个人而言，我认为在最近的几年里并不会出现第二套时间转换器，你是怎么拿到的？”

谈到公事，他的眼神变得犀利了许多。

阿不思笑了一笑，那副半月形眼镜后面的眸子彷佛有微光闪动。这块病区是为部里的高级官员划分出来的，长廊里除了他们并没有其他人。阿不思还保持着红发的样子，也就顺应着戴上了那副半月形眼镜。不知道为什么，格林德沃觉得现在的阿不思很适合去教书。

“为了救我的第二个孩子，也就是你刚刚知道的那个。”

格林德沃沉默了一会儿，他才发现自己的孩子竟与死神擦肩而过。

阿不思吸了一下鼻子，他的眼眶有些湿润了。

“我身处的那个时空，我像阿不思这么大的时候，也非常急躁，非常卑怯，也——不知道自己冥冥中有了个孩子。我跟盖勒特吵得比你们还要厉害，每天都会有争吵，我自己都数不清。有一次我没控制住自己的脾气，朝盖勒特摔了个花瓶。他当然躲过去了，我也知道，但我们都不知道的是，格雷特尔突然出现在了盖勒特身后。我不知道她是怎么走过来的，她甚至不会走路。我当时没有拿魔杖，盖勒特也没有及时看见——”

彼此一段相当长的沉默。

格林德沃挪了过去，轻轻搂过阿不思。

“都过去了，阿不思。”他轻声说，“你要是觉得难受可以不必再讲下去。”

“不，你让我讲完。”阿不思匆匆拿出手帕擦了擦眼泪，将头埋在两掌间继续闷声开口。

“盖勒特当时都快疯了，我也要疯了，格雷特尔脸上被划了一道大口子，从眉心斜到左下颚，她的半张脸都被我毁了。我当时突然很害怕她就这样死去，这是我第一次担心自己的女儿，我第一次真正意识到她的存在。我想凑过去看看她脸上的伤，可盖勒特把我吼了出去不让我碰她。我们那个晚上都犯了很多错误。盖勒特把我关进了卧室，没点灯。太黑了，我害怕。生格雷特尔那个晚上也是这样，一个风雪之夜，所有蜡烛都被用尽了，我怕我就会这样死掉。”他停顿了一会儿，给自己哭泣和发泄的时间。

格林德沃还在听他讲完。

“第四天我是在圣芒戈医院醒来的。盖勒特不在，是伊梅尔姨婆告诉我的。先兆流产，盖勒特第三天才发现的，早没了。”

纵使多年过去，再一次复述那段回忆依旧让阿不思痛苦不堪。他闭着眼睛，又抑制不住悔恨的泪水顺着脸颊流下。格林德沃轻轻拍着阿不思的后背，像安抚一个孩子一样安慰着他。

“嘘。”他竖起一根食指放到嘴边，朝那个一直躲着偷听的真正的孩子轻声说。

二十岁的阿不思·邓布利多站在他们面前，两只苍白的手捂着因惊愕而大张的嘴巴，他从脚趾到眼仁都在颤栗着。


	17. Unicorn 17

“还有一个答案你没有告诉我呢。”

送走阿不思前，格林德沃斜靠在办公桌侧，挑眉道。

“啊？”

“时间转换器。”格林德沃走上前捧起阿不思的脸亲了一下，然后看向那对笑盈盈的蓝眼睛，“你还没有告诉我你是怎么拿到的呢。”

阿不思几乎是“扑哧”一声笑了出来，格林德沃似乎提出了一个他很感兴趣的话题。

“那件事后，我和你分开了一段时间。”他简短地掠过那段让彼此都不会太愉快的话题，“你继续在魔法部当顾问，我回到霍格沃茨教书。后来，大概过了七八年，你找到我了。”

阿不思继续朝他笑着。

“你说你后悔了，说一直很爱我，还向我跪地求饶。”

格林德沃几乎不可见地微微摇了摇头，这太难以相信了。他望向那双狡黠的蓝色眼睛，突然觉得阿不思说的话应该不可全信。

不过阿不思已经满意地点了点头，他似乎从头到尾想要的就是揶揄格林德沃的这种过程。

“我被你实在求得没有办法拉，只能大发慈悲地原谅你，但条件是要让我去时空旅行一次。”

格林德沃无可掩饰地大张了嘴巴。

“这——这不可能。”他猛地摇了摇头，“非法使用组合时间转换器是犯法的，我和你都会因此被关进阿兹卡班。”

邓布利多高声大笑，似乎觉得这是一个很有趣的想法。这是他为数不多地能见到格林德沃犯窘的样子。

“我亲爱的盖勒特，你觉得几年以后还有人能把我们关进阿兹卡班吗？”他的声音低低的，却透着一股张狂劲儿，“谁敢同时染指英国和德国的魔法部部长呢？所有的摄魂怪撞见我们都要绕道而行。”

最后，格林德沃猛然抬起头的时候，他瞥见阿不思正笑吟吟地拨弄着那些沙漏。青年的身影融进日光前，阿不思一直在朝他笑着。

他回到城堡的时候阿不思正在婴儿房里陪女儿做游戏。

“看这个，看这个。”阿不思上下摆弄着一只奶瓶，里面只装了半瓶羊奶。阳光透过杯身，折射出羊奶温润的金白色。格雷特尔眼睛一直盯着阿不思手上的奶瓶，小脑袋跟着一晃一晃的。

她砸吧砸吧嘴巴。

“就是不给你。”阿不思坏笑着将奶瓶藏到身后，一个劲儿地往后缩，直到撞上一双站着的腿。他揉着腰吃痛地抬起头，果不其然看到格林德沃傻站在那里。

“为什么又突然来陪格雷特尔了？”

他坐下来，娴熟地将阿不思捞到怀里，食指和中指穿过少年的发间摩挲着头皮。

“没什么，就突然想来了。”阿不思低下头绞着手指。

好吧，他的小凤凰看上去还是有很多心事。

他没有主动去问阿不思。这是个天气很好的晨间，阳光穿过云朵和树叶，给草地镀上一层薄纱金衣。格雷特尔已经拿到了那瓶羊奶，两只肉乎乎的小手正抓着奶瓶卖力地吮吸着。

“盖勒特？”

“嗯？”

“你是不是更喜欢长大后的我？你是不是觉得现在的我很幼稚，很烦人？”

格林德沃沉思着，他没有立刻回答。他挑起阿不思的下巴，细细地端详着男孩姣好的面容。这是一张还残留着稚气的年轻面容，会将一切都明明白白地写在脸上，还很会发脾气。二十岁的阿不思是一半潇潇洒洒写下的书，只不过因为过早地送到了他手上而一直被忘记翻阅。

“你——你回答我。”下巴被高高挑起着，阿不思说话也有些糯糯的，提不上来气儿。

“我会尽我所能教导你认识我所认识的一切，并永远原谅你的过失。我会爱惜你和你所奉出的。我会以一个合格的姿态爱你，阿不思。”

这话听上去有些熟悉，阿不思想起来了，这是格林德沃在婚礼上的誓词。男孩有些失落地撇了撇嘴角。

“我也会爱你。”他说。声音最终穿过飘荡的帷幔，被夏日的晨风裹挟着送入男孩的耳朵里。

风走了两年的时间。


	18. Unicorn 番外1

1895  
男孩躺在窗边的一张小床上。四月，阳光透过窗子，浮掠、游移在男孩的脸庞上。他侧睡着，稚嫩的面容毫无防备朝向格林德沃，身上只盖了一条软被。他的学院袍在格林德沃来之前就脱下了，正整整齐齐地叠放在床边的一张三角凳上。

格林德沃能看到男孩的唇边还残留着一点蛋黄酥皮。

他在装睡，而格林德沃能轻易地把他叫醒。但格林德沃没有，他坐在床边，紧挨着男孩并拢的双腿。他揉了揉男孩卷曲而富有光泽的红发，又任由那一大把可与朝霞和红玫瑰争艳的红发从掌心滑落。当他食指与拇指并用，轻轻挑起男孩的下巴时，可怜的男孩不得不从并不存在的梦中醒来。

他十四岁的未婚妻正用一双蓝净至极的眼睛生怯地望向他。

这是他们第二次见面，自邓布利多八岁之后。

为了维持两家婚姻的稳固，提前将未成熟的，青涩的一方送到另一方的床上，这也不是没有先例。老魔杖轻轻叩着指节，格林德沃在斟酌着是否该与十四岁的未婚妻发生关系。他没有明面上拒绝布莱克的提议，却也没想到这位校长竟真的将邓布利多送到了他的床上，而且——他突然发现，他很乐意直面这个问题。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，格林德沃有些迟钝地抬起头，却只能蓦然脖颈一凉，他一低头，却发现男孩已经脱光了赤膊扑进他的怀里。

他浑身都是软的，轻轻一碰就能出水，无论是上面的还是下面的。格林德沃轻易地就能让他叫出来。天真的家伙，当格林德沃探下身去的时候男孩还在吻他。十四岁的邓布利多的亲吻认真而又笨拙，与他在功课上的天赋恰恰相反。

“这是什么？”格林德沃难得地发出了声。他正仔细地观察着男孩的下体，仔细到——仔细到邓布利多的脸都红透了。那里的构造很奇怪，却并不丑陋。格林德沃还是第一次看到这样的身体，兼具了男性和女性的生理构造。这很有趣，格林德沃隔着白色棉内裤抚过那条缝隙的时候想。他的指尖每划蹭过那两瓣之间的缝隙，邓布利多就立刻无法抑制地发出一声长长的呻吟，同时伸直了脚背。格林德沃很喜欢这样的反应，就像膝跳反射一样，准确而又直接。他的食指多次隔着棉裤分开那条缝隙，时而缓慢时而迅速，邓布利多的呻吟也随之改变。只不过有一点是无可阻挡的趋势，那就是男孩的眼泪越来越多，他的双膝也越来越想要并紧。

那条白色棉裤几乎要被邓布利多自己花穴吐出的蜜浸湿的时候，格林德沃终于脱下了那块可怜的布料。感受到最后的遮挡顺着小腿肚滑下时，邓布利多又一次颤抖着合上了双膝。格林德沃的动作停了一会儿，他也能清醒些。耳里的蜂鸣消失了，邓布利多躺在床上，他能听到塔楼之下，他的同学正笑着走过草地，谈论着作业，异性，还有魁地奇。而他正躺在一张狭小的单人床上，身体的前面和后面都是吻痕。他崇敬的，仰慕的，喜欢的盖勒特·格林德沃先生正要从后面操他。

他在格林德沃眼前打开了还在战栗的双腿，又一次向未婚夫展示那副水光潋滟的画面。

格林德沃俯下身，低低地亲吻着邓布利多的腰脐，然后慢慢向下。向下的程度愈身，邓布利多也就越敏感，当察觉到那只温热的小舌分开他的阴唇滑了进来时，邓布利多流出的眼泪猛然变多了。他挣扎着想往后逃，却被格林德沃桎梏着腰侧动弹不得。除了曲起的膝盖，他全身上下每一处都绷直了。那个温热的小东西还在深入，还在深入。最秘密，最羞耻的地方被舔舐的感觉让邓布利多感觉自己一无所有，他的心紧紧的吊着，脑子又沉入一片蜂鸣的黑暗中。

炙热与他的身体紧紧相贴的感觉将邓布利多彻底唤醒了。这次他挣扎地比任何一次都要激烈。那里还不行，他哭着向格林德沃求道，如果他求过的话。格林德沃尊重了他的意见，并没有在他十四岁的时候与他真正地发生关系，但尺寸胀得有些吓人的东西划蹭过他大腿根部的肌肤，冲撞到穴口前又退下的刺激却很难叫人忘记。

但1895年的夏天，邓布利多在格兰芬多塔楼里醒来时，却已对白天的事情一无所知了。他的身体有些奇怪，邓布利多意识到了，可他无论如何都无法回想起来白天到底发生了什么。当几天后，缺失的记忆和身上那些羞于言语的痕迹一同消失后，邓布利多便逐渐淡忘了这桩奇怪的事。淡忘的速度快得惊人，好像他接受了必须要忘记这件事的命令。

关于1895年的夏天，邓布利多唯一的记忆点是格林德沃或许来过。他知道格林德沃会作为德国代表来霍格沃茨视察，却不知道格林德沃会不会看到。尽管如此，他在那天依旧穿上了自己熨地最好的一套校服。

那天上课的时候，他时常看向城堡的塔楼，想象格林德沃就在其中的一扇窗后。他们的目光或许会在某一刻相交。这个念头让邓布利多兴奋了许久。

那个夏天里他没有见到格林德沃。

但总之，四年后，所有岁月里的凝望都变成了走向那个人的刹那。他的足尖会踏上玫瑰铺就的鹅卵石路，他的手会放在格林德沃的手上。

死生难离。


	19. Unicorn 番外2

一九零二年的春天，离一艘麻瓜轮船在大西洋沉没还有十年。

挨过了一整个寒冷而又繁琐的冬天，阿不思终于能舒服地躺在落地窗前的那张软椅上晒太阳了。德国的四月还有些冷，阿不思在身上盖了条小薄被——薄到已经遮不住他圆润的身形了。他的腰间已经高高隆起，这顶得他很不舒服。但今天不一样，天气很好，他也难得地可以多睡一会儿。

有谁在轻轻地挠着他的下巴，这很痒，阿不思被挠地咯咯直笑。

“别，别弄我。”他笑得快直不起身来了，只能小心翼翼地护住肚子不让自己翻下椅子。

格林德沃亲了亲他的嘴角。

“你该去魔法部啦。”阿不思撇了撇嘴，他看见了格林德沃手里拎的文件包。

格林德沃突然朝他笑了一下。

“不着急。”他轻描淡写地说，然后蹲下来撩起了阿不思的睡衣下摆。阿不思有些脸红，为了方便，他衣服底下什么都没有穿。他挣扎着想要把被格林德沃掀起的衣摆按下去，却又被格林德沃按住手腕动弹不得。

他将食指放到唇边轻声示警。

邓布利多安静了下来，两只湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛正委屈地看向他。

“你弄疼我了。”他嗔怪道。

如果一个人宣传自己未曾见过美，那他一定没有见过二十岁的邓布利多。他还像十八岁那年一样，红发如火，蓝眸如海。他的面容白净莹润，好似上等的温玉。更重要的是，他还像十八岁的时候一样，对自己有些毫无保留的热切的爱。

别长大了，就这样陪着我吧。

当他俯下身亲吻着少年软软的脖颈时，他不免如此罪恶地想。

那天格林德沃没有去魔法部，他们从白夜做到天黑，最后邓布利多的嗓子都沙哑了，他几乎以为孩子就要保不住了。可那是个很坚强的小家伙儿，而格林德沃也因为无比熟悉邓布利的身体构造而能精妙地把握那个分寸。

让邓布利多爽死又不会真的受伤的分寸。

第二天下午他才醒来，那时格林德沃已经不在身边了。邓布利多揉着腰从床上爬起来的时候，一头银色的鹰隼从壁炉里跳了出来。“堂厅里有我给你准备的惊喜。”格林德沃的守护轻飘飘地说，随即又如水银般消失在了原地。

邓布利多并不会因此就急于跑去堂厅，反正格林德沃经常对他放空响炮，老男人总觉得这样很有趣。邓布利多有些烦躁了，他又想到了去年圣诞节那个盒子。格林德沃骗他说是一大盒蜂蜜公爵的滋滋蜜蜂糖，可他咬下去才发现全是苦到牙根里的安胎药。

“我就再信你一次。”邓布利多咬牙切齿地套上睡衣，走向堂厅，边走路边气得直哼哼，“如果你再骗我，盖勒特·格林德沃，你再骗我就别想——”

他自己打住了话头。

阿不思·邓布利多傻站在门边，呆呆地看向朝他走来的金发青年。他认识那头蓬松而颓乱的金发，像最放荡不羁的诗人一样垂在耳畔，他认识那对眼睛，一只是蓝色的，另一只是罕见的银色，世界上只有一个人有这双眼睛。

十六岁的格林德沃手悠闲地揣在兜里，他走向未来的，怀胎九月的妻子，像狮子朝自己的猎物挥起爪子。

格林德沃回到城堡时，看见十六岁的自己正在为阿不思‘检查身体’。

“我只想知道他是不是真的怀孕了。”盖勒特耸耸肩解释。

十六岁的格林德沃满足自己好奇心的手法其实有些暴力了。格林德沃走到卧室的时候，正看见他已经将整只手掌伸入了阿不思的下体。可怜的小阿不思只能仰躺在床上，一口大气也不敢出，连呻吟都不敢呻吟。每每他忍不住轻轻叫出声时，盖勒特就会咬扯着男孩的乳珠，吮吸着那并不存在的汁水，这个动作能让邓布利多整个上身都痛得死去活来。

“你这里有了我的种？”盖勒特瞥了一眼已经满头大汗的阿不思，伸出手指戳了戳他体内的宫结处。阿不思一瞬间蹬直了双腿，却一句话也没有说得出来。

“你有些过分了。”终于将受到过度惊吓的阿不思安抚着入睡后，格林德沃难免地开始谴责自己。

盖勒特报以嗤嗤一笑。

“是吗，但你可能没有看到他被我干的时候浪叫的样子，我从来没见过这么骚的。对了，我忘了跟你讲了，我是先把他操开再伸手进去的，他里面又软又烂，根本合不上腿。”

“你不能这么说阿不思。”格林德沃轻轻皱了皱眉。

“我知道，我开玩笑的，你能明白我吧？”盖勒特盯着阿不思熟睡的容颜，又忍不住舔了舔下唇，“他睡着了吗，你再让我摸摸。”

“别太过了，他还怀着孩子。”

“我当然知道。”盖勒特轻笑着，凑过去舔尽了阿不思脸上还未干涸的泪痕。阿不思在睡梦里紧缩着眉头，却没有被惊醒。在这点上盖勒特一直天赋异禀。他继续伸手绕到阿不思的背后，顺着尾椎分开那对被他掌掴了一个下午的臀瓣，用手指轻轻在穴口绞弄着。阿不思明显舒服多了，他锁着的眉头也慢慢舒展开。

年轻的狮子发出一声满意的喟叹。

第三天格林德沃见到的景象就融洽多了。

十六岁的格林德沃比十八年后的自己坦诚多了，短短十二个小时他就能确定自己对邓布利多的喜欢。而阿不思，因为第一次见面时盖勒特的‘过于暴力’，虽然没能拉下脸上承认，但身体总比嘴皮子诚实。

格林德沃第十次抓到阿不思同十六岁的自己偷试云雨情后，他终于决定采取些什么措施了。“这是你自找的，我亲爱的。”他找了几根柔软的皮绳，确定不会磨伤到阿不思后便用这些绳子捆住了男孩的手脚。阿不思的眼睛被黑布蒙住了，他看不见眼前的人，也就不知道接下来操他的认识是盖勒特还是格林德沃，虽然他们本就是一个人。

格林德沃用老魔杖轻轻挑开阿不思已经红肿十分的女穴，那里起码被盖勒特来来回回干了一百次，还在不停地流着莹亮的晶液。

阿不思大开的双腿轻轻颤着。

“你们到底要——”他说到一半就自己住嘴了，他能感觉到两只不同的手掌覆上了他的膝盖。能淹没心底的恐惧让他开始剧烈地挣扎，他像头受惊的小鹿一样呜咽着。

“不行——你们不能一起——”他很快就说不出话来了，饱胀感从下体传来，他能感觉到那两根团结着入侵自己的抚平了下体里的每一处褶皱，他被塞地满满当当的了。阿不思抱着自己的肚子，迷迷糊糊地想到。

那次他被操了一整个下午，直到所有肢体都失去力气的时候才被那两个混蛋扶上床，格林德沃和盖勒特在他体内尝遍了各种姿势，包括同时侵入他的两个穴口，阿不思第一次感觉到自己的身体几乎不属于自己了。他的身体被格林德沃们完完全全地掌控着，他们甚至不允许他提前射精。

阿不思勉强支起精神抬眼看的时候，格林德沃去洗澡了，只有盖勒特在陪着自己。他用了蛮力将自己勾到他怀里，一脸坏笑地看向他。我现在还比他大了四岁，却只能被他干操着。阿不思不免怨恨地想。

“你很好看。”盖勒特甜甜地朝他笑着，这个年纪的男生的笑容一向是让人无法抗拒的。有那么一刻，阿不思几乎就要原谅他了。

阿不思负气地别过头去，不去理会盖勒特。他眯着眼假寐了几秒，却发现男孩的手已经不老实地攀上他的后腰。

“你再往下摸一步我就把你那玩意儿给蹬了。”阿不思冷冷地，同时又没有任何威慑力地挤出一副凶狠的表情。


End file.
